Mask In My Life
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Aku? Aku lah sang pemeran utama dalam kisah ini. Kehidupan yang begitu sempurna. Namun, dapat dipastikan juga bahwa hidupku tidak ada satupun yang menginginkannya. Perang batin selalu terjadi dalam keseharianku. Membuatku harus mengenakan topeng palsu sang putri. This Chap Full of Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**MASK IN MY LIFE**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**This fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Family, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc**

**Rated : T**

**Summary:**

**Aku?**

**Aku lah sang pemeran utama dalam cerita ini.**

**Kehidupan yang diidam-idamkan oleh seorang gadis di seluruh dunia dengan wajah cantik, otak cemerlang dan kekayaan.**

**Layaknya seorang putri dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur.**

**Namun, dapat dipastikan juga bahwa hidupku tidak ada satupun yang menginginkannya, hidup tanpa kasih sayang.**

**Itulah hidupku...**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Don't ****LIKE **** Don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Prolog**

**Full Sakura pov**

**.**

Aku akan langsung _to the point_ untuk memulai cerita mengenai kehidupanku.

Aku adalah seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluargaku. Bukan, aku bukanlah anak haram yang dihasilkan oleh hubungan di luar nikah ataupun karena hubungan gelap. Namun, itu lah yang terjadi terhadap diriku sekarang ini. Ayahku sendiri tidak menginginkan kelahiranku ke dunia ini. Yang ayahku inginkan adalah seorang penerus laki-laki, menurutnya seorang perempuan tidak berguna untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluargaku yang memang sangat besar dan terkenal. Dan menurutnya daripada menerima kelahiranku yang seorang perempuan lebih baik tidak mempunyai seorang anak lagi. Ya lagi, karena aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki.

Seorang kakak yang sangat baik terhadapku. Aku selalu mengeluh, selalu bermanja terhadapnya. Dan dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang laki-laki dalam keluarga tentu saja hanya dari kakak, namun itu sudah cukup daripada aku tidak mendapatkannya sedikit pun.

Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Ibuku baik dan sayang terhadapku. Paling tidak dia mau membelaku dihadapan ayahku jika terlihat keadaan sudah tidak berpihak padaku. Namun, bukan berarti dia selalu ada dan hadir di setiap waktu aku menginginkannya di sampingku. Dia juga selalu sibuk bekerja, sama seperti ayah dan kakak.

Ayah —Arashii Haruno— tentu saja sibuk memimpin perusahaan Haruno yang terkenal. Aku saja sudah setengah tahun ini tidak bertemu dengannya. Ibuku —Misaki Haruno— mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai desainer dan juga sebagai pemimpin perusahaan kosmetik. Kakakku? Tentu saja mengikuti jejak ayahku —Sasori Haruno— seorang putra yang selalu dibanggakannya dimanapun dia berada. Sudah dipastikan semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu ketika kakak berusia 18 tahun sudah mengisi jabatan sebagai direktur perusahaan. Apalagi dia juga sama jeniusnya seperti diriku.

Aku? Aku Sakura Haruno. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang berusia 17 tahun. Aku lah sang pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. Kehidupan yang **diidam-idamkan** oleh seorang gadis di seluruh dunia dengan wajah cantik, otak cemerlang dan kekayaan. Layaknya seorang putri dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur.

Namun, dapat dipastikan juga bahwa hidupku **tidak ada satupun yang menginginkannya**...

**Hidup TANPA kasih sayang**.

Itulah hidupku...

Pagi hari ini, aku terbangun lebih awal dari jam weker yang terbiasa membangunkanku ataupun para pelayan yang bertugas untuk melayani keseharianku. Aku sudah terbangun sejak jam setengah 5, menunggu sang surya menampakkan keindahannya. Menerangi dunia ini, seperti aku yang berharap dia mampu menerangi hati dan hariku hari ini.

Aku telah berdiri menyender di kaca pembatas balkon kamarku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang masih terasa dingin menyentuh kulitku yang hanya memakai sebuah dress tidur yang lumayan tipis. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana dinginnya hari ini, karena hatiku sendiri sudah mendingin. Mengingat hari ini aku memulai kehidupan palsuku kembali di hadapan orang-orang .

Sang surya telah menampakkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, sangat perlahan menyemburkan semburat kuning keemasan. Langit mulai terlihat lebih cerah, menampik sang kegelapan yang sudah harus terlelap setelah tugasnya tadi malam.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"_Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-chan..._"

Aku mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku. Aa... setiap pagi aku selalu memberi salam seperti ini. Aku menganggap di pusat sang surya itu terdapat gambaran keluargaku. Keluarga yang akan tersenyum setiap paginya kepadaku ketika aku bertemu atau melihat mereka. karena hal itu sangat jarang terjadi, walau terjadi pun pasti tidak mungkin seluruh keluarga akan mau membalas salam dariku.

Sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan selama 17 tahun hidupku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan menyegarkan diriku. Mempersiapkan segala hal baik lahir maupun batin untuk menghadapi hari ini.

Aku melihat bayangan diriku sendiri yang telah rapi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang teridir dari kemeja putih, rompi dan blazer hitam, dasi merah dan rok kotak-kotak yang juga serasi dengan dasiku berwarna merah. Rambut soft pink milikku yang merupakan warisan dari ibuku ini aku biarkan terurai yang telah mencapai pinggangku yang lurus namun memiliki aksen bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan poniku, aku jepit di bagian pinggir kiri dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura.

Aku menyelesaikan semua keperluanku tepat ketika seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan sopan. Mungkin bermaksud membantuku.

"Ah... Ayame-_nee_? Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana hari ini?" ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-_sama_ cantik sekali seperti biasanya," jawabnya dengan pandangan lembut. Ayame sudah seperti kakakku, dia lah yang selalu membantuku setiap harinya. Dan aku dapat mengetahui dia sedang berbohong ataupun tidak dalam berkata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo langsung turun sarapan saja."

"Oke!" aku langsung menyambar tas punggungku yang berwarna _dark blue_ dan berlari kecil ke arah Ayame-_nee_. Merangkul lengan kirinya dan menggeretnya ke arah ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu. Ayame-_nee_ hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku yang manja. Aku memang seperti ini, aku akan manja terhadap orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Melampiaskan rasa manja yang tidak aku dapatkan dari orangtuaku sendiri.

Seperti yang aku bayangkan setiap paginya. Meja makan kosong. Meja makan yang dapat menampung 10 orang itu kosong. Hanya terdapat satu piring makan yang diperuntukkan untukku. Aku tersenyum tertahan, pandanganku pun mulai sendu. Aku yakin para pelayan yang berjejer dekat mejaku dapat melihat perubahan wajahku yang tadinya ceria.

Aku melepaskan rangkulanku di lengan Ayame_-nee_ dan berjalan untuk duduk di kursi utama yang seharusnya di tempati oleh ayahku sebagai kepala keluarga. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan tenang. Aku tidak bertanya mengenai keluargaku yang tidak terlihat di meja makan. Aku sudah terbiasa, jadi aku tidak akan mepertanyakan pertanyaan sia-sia.

"Sakura-_sama_. Hari ini Arashii-_sama_, Misaki-_sama_ dan Sasori-_sama_ juga akan pulang ke rumah. Kemungkinan siang hari sudah akan berkumpul di rumah."

Aku hanya melirik untuk meyakinkan bahwa malam ini berarti akan lengkap seluruh keluarga. Ayame_-nee_ yang mengerti maksudku langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku harus ikut makan malam hari ini?" tanyaku kepada Ayame_-nee_. Pertanyaan yang aneh?

"Tentu saja Sakura_-sama_. Apa anda ada keperluan di luar malam ini?"

"Tidak ada tentu saja," jawabku sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Aku telah menyelesaikan sarapanku dan meminum susu _full cream_ kesukaanku. Menyambar tasku kemudian berjalan menuju mobil _lamborgini_ yang telah menantiku.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_sama_. Hari ini pasti semua orang sangat menantikan dapat berkumpulnya pada saat acara makan malam."

Suara Ayame-nee menghentikan langkahku yang akan memasuki mobilku. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Arigatou_ Ayame-_nee_," ucapku. Aku mengerti dia hanya berusaha menghiburku.

Tentu saja aku juga sangat menantikan bisa berkumpul bersama keluargaku dan merasakan makan malam yang hangat di antara orang-orang yang paling kusayangi. Tapi, setiap hal itu terlaksana, aku malah merasakan bahwa aku tersisihkan dari yang lain. Aku seperti orang luar yang seharusnya tidak berada di antara mereka. Setiap selesai acara makan malam mereka pasti berkumpul, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa berbicara. Aku selalu terdiam hanya memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan serunya. Sedangkan aku tidak mengerti apa serunya dari pembicaraan mereka kecuali kalau Nii-chan mengajakku mengobrol. Dan seperti biasanya aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengundurkan diri dari acara berkumpulnya keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura-_sama_. Sudah sampai di sekolah," ucap Tenjou-_jiisan_ — supir pribadiku. Membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedari tadi termenung memikirkan nanti malam, 'Ah... cepat sekali sudah sampai?'

"_Arigato Jii-san_."

Aku tersenyum kecil yang juga di balas oleh Tenjou-_jiisan_ lewat kaca spion mobil. Aku membuka pintu mobil, bersiap merubah wajahku menjadi sosok yang penuh senyum.

Tepat seperti yang kuduga. Ketika aku membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Sudah banyak para murid yang memperhatikanku. Saat ini aku sudah memasang wajah penuh senyum seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupku. Senyum palsu yang dianggap asli oleh semua orang mengingat kalau pagi ini mungkin saja aku sudah terkena _broken morning_. Aku memang berbakat _acting_ seharusnya aku jadi aktris saja kalau begini terus.

Aku membalas tiap sapaan dan senyuman yang ditujukan padaku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong membalas semua sapaan tulus mereka. Sekolah ini beserta isinya sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Di sini lah aku memiliki orang-orang terdekat yang pasti akan selalu ada untuk diriku.

Mereka lah kekasih dan sahabat-sahabat baikku.

Dan bersama mereka pula aku akan membuktikan kepada keluargaku bahwa seorang anak perempuan pun bisa melakukan sesuatu. Apa ayahku tidak sadar bahwa ibuku sendiri adalah seorang perempuan yang berhasil menjalankan bisnisnya? Lalu kenapa aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba membantu mengelola perusahaan? Bahkan aku tidak memiliki hak sebagai salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan keluarga.

Banyak yang memakai topeng dalam kehidupan ini, begitu pula dengan diriku...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hwaaa... belum selese fic yang kemaren uda mule fic yang baru lagi? Gomena minna-san...

Tapi ini cerita uda cha buat dari jaman masih sekolah dulu sekitar SMP. Dari dulu uda ke pengen ngbuat cerita ini biar bisa dibaca oleh banyak orang. Walau ide nya mungkin ja pasaran sih... tapikan mewujudkan keinginan terpendam sejak dulu ga masalah kan? Hehehe.

Kalau di cerita yang Cha buat dulu itu, tokoh **Sakura** itu **Hikari**, **Sasuke** itu **Ken**, **Sasori** itu **Hikaru**. Jujur Cha paling suka nama Hikaru & Hikari.

Mudah-mudahan aja ide yang dulu sempet terkubur bisa muncul lagi. Tapi mungkin akan beda sama plot awal yang chara utamanya itu MATI! (Jadi ga tega sama Sakura T-T ) walau masih bingung pengen pake plot awal atau ngga.

Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran mending **happy** ato **sad ending**?

Ini baru prolog, chap besok baru kita mule lagi... ^^

Semoga pada enjoy bacanya yach... =D

**R . E . V . I . E . W**

**P . L . E . A . S . E**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASK IN MY LIFE**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**This fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Family, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Aku?**

**Aku lah sang pemeran utama dalam cerita ini.**

**Kehidupan yang diidam-idamkan oleh seorang gadis di seluruh dunia dengan wajah cantik, otak cemerlang dan kekayaan.**

**Layaknya seorang putri dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur.**

**Namun, dapat dipastikan juga bahwa hidupku tidak ada satupun yang menginginkannya, hidup tanpa kasih sayang.**

**Itulah hidupku...**

**Hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hidupku berada di ujung kematian.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Don't ****LIKE **** Don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**CHAPTER. 1**

**Sakura pov**

"Wahhh... seperti biasanya Sakura-_chan_ cantik sekali~"

"Senangnya jadi Sakura-_san..._"

"Iya un! Uda cantik, pintar, anggota keluarga Haruno lagi!"

"He-em. Sempurna."

"Ahh... aku ingin seperti Haruno_-san_..."

Itulah sekilas pembicaraan yang biasa terdengar ketika aku melewati segerombolan para murid yang tertangkap basah sedang menatapku di area gedung Konoha _Senior High School_ ini. Mengagumi kesempurnaan yang ada pada diriku.

Ha ha ha. Aku mendengus kecil. Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa dan menyeringai sinis di hadapan mereka semua ketika mendengar itu.

Sempurna? Hah, aku tidak butuh kesempurnaan tahu! Kalau kalian mau, silahkan ambil saja kesempurnaanku ini untuk kalian. Tapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku menjadi anak normal seperti kalian. Dan kalian akan mengetahui bahwa betapa tidak menyenangkannya menjadi seorang Haruno!

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Yahhh... semua kalimat yang ingin kulontarkan itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku saja. Aku tetap berusaha mengontrol emosiku dan tetap memasang wajah manis. Lagipula aku tidak sepenuhnya ingin melepaskan diri dari ikatan keluarga Haruno. Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lagi dengan Sasori-_niichan_. Huh, aku tidak mau kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau terpisah dengan _Nii-chan_ tersayangku! Aku juga masih menyayangiku kedua orangtuaku bagaimana pun mereka memperlakukanku.

Hhh... aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan dari mulutku. Membiarkan udara bersih ikut membersihkan segala macam pikiran yang merajaiku. Rasanya aku semakin aneh saja. Apa mungkin karena aku masih terbawa suasana _broken morning_?

Tidak terasa kaki jenjangku sudah membawaku sampai di lantai tiga — dimana kelasku berada. Tepat di depan kelas yang terpasang papan bertuliskan kelas 3A, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam yang di belakangnya sedang diikuti oleh beberapa siswi yang bertingkah sangat kecentilan.

Senyuman manis langsung mengembang di wajahku. Kenapa aku masih bisa tersenyum? Karena pemandangan seperti itu sudah sangat biasa dan menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Lagipula walau mereka bersikap menjijikan, mereka akan tetap mengerti dan menyingkir ketika melihatku. Sasuke-_kun_ juga pasti akan mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua kalau dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" aku berteriak kepada pemuda itu yang merupakan kekasihku semenjak kami berdua masih menginjak tahun pertama di sekolah ini. Kerubungan dari para _fans_-nya langsung menjauh. Benarkan kataku, mereka semua masih tahu diri. Aku berlari kecil mendekatinya yang telah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas kami.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya tepat ketika aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura," ucapnya dengan wajah _stoic_ namun pandangan mata _onyx_-nya melembut ketika bertubrukan dengan _emerald-_ku.

"_Ohayou_," aku membalas dengan senyuman manis yang masih terpatri. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku lembut dan menariknya untuk memasuki kelas yang telah ramai oleh teman-teman sekelasku.

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, dimulai lagi tatapan dari teman-teman untuk menyambut kami dengan sapaan selamat pagi, "_Ohayou minna-san_," aku membalas salam mereka sekalian mewakili Sasuke yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan membalas. Kecuali sapaan dari sahabat-sahabat dekat kami berdua, baru Sasuke akan menjawabnya.

Seperti ketika kami memasuki barisan bangku paling belakang. Di sanalah sahabat-sahabat baik kami berkumpul. Sahabat-sahabat terbaik yang aku anggap **keluarga**.

**End Sakura Pov**

"_OHAYOU_ TEME! SAKURA-_CHAN_!" Naruto orang pertama yang menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cengiran rubahnya dan suaranya yang menggelegar. Membuat yang sedang berkumpul dengannya langsung menolehkan kepala untuk ikut menyambut dua sejoli paling terkenal di Konoha _Senior High School._

"Hn. _Ohayou _Dobe."

Sasuke menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu, memberikan jalan untuk Sakura lewat. Entah keberuntungan atau faktor yang lain, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu mendapatkan tempat duduk yang tersisa paling belakang sebelah kiri dan di samping jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan. Itu terus terjadi semenjak mereka berdua, yang entah karena apa lagi, terus sekelas selama tiga tahun ini. Tentu saja Sasuke yang merasa paling beruntung karena tidak usah memikirkan dengan siapa sang kekasih akan mendapatkan teman sebangku selama satu tahun ke depan.

"_Ohayou Minna-san_," ucap Sakura yang telah duduk nyaman dengan Sasuke yang merapatkan bangkunya dengan bangku Sakura, sehingga memudahkannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. Kebiasaannya di sekolah ini muncul semenjak memasuki masa berpacaran.

Ino yang melihat kedua sahabat baiknya itu mengerling nakal, "Duh, pagi-pagi sudah panas nih." Tangannya dibuat sibuk mengipas-ngipas leher jenjangnya.

"Hei Pig, ini bukan panas tapi hangat." Sakura yang tanggap langsung berbalik menggoda Ino. Sakura memeluk balik pinggang Sasuke dan bersandar di dada bidang kekasih _stoic_-nya yang ternyata ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan mengelus ringan kepala Sakura. Merasa dia sudah setengah menang, kemudian melirik ke arah bangku di seberang Sasuke, "wah wah Shikamaru sudah tertidur nyenyak ya? Padahal masih pagi loh..." lanjut Sakura, seringai kecil muncul dari bibirnya. Dan ya! Kemenangan penuh diraih oleh nona muda Haruno! Selamat Sakura-_sama_!

"Huh. Dasar forehead," gerutu Ino. Memang sih dia sering sekali cemburu melihat kemesraan Sakura selama di dekatnya, 'kenapa sih Shikamaru tidak bisa seperti Sasuke?' batinnya meringis melihat kekasihnya sedang melakukan aktifitas kegemarannya — tidur.

"Su-sudahlah Ino_-chan_." Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ino memegang bahunya menenangkan gelisah dadakan sahabatnya pagi hari ini. Ternyata tepukan kecil Hinata untuk beberapa saat bisa membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada pekerjaan semula — dandan. Tiada hari tanpa _make-up_, itulah moto terbesar kedua Ino setelah moto terbesar pertama, apalagi kalau bukan — gosip. Well, sebenarnya kedua moto itu tidak terlalu baik kalau dilakukan secara berlebihan. Tapi ya apa daya, Ino tidak bisa berhenti melakukan kedua hal tersebut dari semasa dia masih kecil. Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah kebanggaan serta kegemarannya yang lain.

"Hei, aku belum melihat Gaara?" Tenten akhirnya membuka suara setelah sedari tadi menyibukkan diri dengan majalah _fashion_ milik Ino yang dipinjamnya. Sedangkan Neji yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan sang kekasih dengan wajah datar. Namun terlihat sorotan matanya yang lembut. Ckckck, Neji memang tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah Tenten yang khas _oriental_. Se-_type_ Sasuke eh?

"Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti datang. Dia tidak memberitahu kita kalau hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah bukan?" sahut Neji menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Hn. Orangnya sudah datang." Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan dagunya ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Memunculkan sosok seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilinginya, terlihat seperti panda eh?

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau telat Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pas-pasan," ucap Sasuke yang melirik jam tangannya.

"Hn, ada sedikit gangguan tadi." Gaara mulai merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Kau terlihat sedikit kacau. Memang ada gangguan apa?" tanya Naruto yang telah berada di tempat duduk asalnya di samping Gaara.

"Matsuri," jawaban yang meluncur dari Gaara tentu saja membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu serentak memandang wajah Gaara yang datar tapi tersirat emosi di sana. Jarang sekali terdengar ada masalah antara Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Hooo... pacarmu itu? Memang ada apa?"

"Dia bukan pacarku Naruto," sergah Gaara.

"Kalian sering terlihat bersama. Kau bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mengantar jemputnya, saling membutuhkan, dan aku yakin kalian setiap ada kesempatan selalu berkomunikasi. Apalagi kalau bukan disebut pacaran?"

"Terserah kau lah." Gaara mengacuhkan Naruto. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak ingin diajak ribut pagi ini. Sepertinya masalahnya dengan Matsuri merupakan masalah yang cukup serius melihat dampak yang dibawa Gaara.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun bersikap mengalah, dia telah mengenal watak Gaara yang dalam keadaan _badmood_. Kalau kau ingin selamat lebih baik jangan mengganggu sang 'panda'. Gaara pun bersyukur karena bel masuk berbunyi tepat seperti yang dia harapkan. Suasana belajar langsung mengalihkan perhatian yang lain untuk segera fokus kepada pelajaran biologi dari sang guru kiler Orochimaru-_sensei_.

**Skip time**

Istirahat. Atap sekolah.

Terlihatlah sekumpulan murid yang membentuk lingkaran di lantai atap sekolah yang bersih. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja untuk makan siang. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam istirahat kedua, dimana para murid pasti sudah merasakan lapar yang amat sangat. Jadi tidak heran kalau segerombolan murid yang terdiri atas empat cewek dan lima cowok ini sedang serius melahap _bento_ mereka masing-masing. Apalagi daftar mata pelajaran mereka hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Kalau ini adalah _anime_, mungkin akan terlihat kalau kepala mereka semua sudah mengepulkan asap.

Para cowok begitu kalemnya karena empat diantaranya memiliki prinsip dilarang berbicara ketika makan. Sedangkan yang cewek tetap saja heboh walau mereka sedang makan. Yah, namanya juga cewek, memang agak sulit untuk berdiam diri terlalu lama, apalagi ketika sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Saku, nanti kita ke _mall_ ya? Aku ingin berburu sendal terbaru yang baru saja keluar hari ini. Aku harus mendapatkannya!" ucap Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Iya yuk Sakura, aku dan Hinata juga ingin _refreshing_ nih," ucap Tenten yang kini telah menandaskan _bento-_nya yang berisi bakpao daging.

"_Gomena..._ aku tidak bisa kalau hari ini."

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura saling menangkupkan tepat di depan wajahnya, berpose — maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku — berulang-ulang kali. Soalnya kalau dia tidak begini, Ino yang notabene sahabat terdekatnya pasti cemberut karena tidak ditemani olehnya.

"Me-memang a-ada apa Saku-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Hari ini seluruh keluarga berkumpul. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi dulu bersama kalian." Sakura tersenyum manis ketika mengucapkannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mau berbicara tentang keluarganya kembali.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan mulai membuka suara.

"Siang ini." Sakura yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Sasuke, seakan memudahkan Sasuke untuk tidak berbicara panjang lebar. Sasuke dapat melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Yang kau tunggu pasti dia bukan?"

"Kau benar Sasu-_kun_!" jawab Sakura makin bersemangat.

"Dia? Maksudmu Sasori_-nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pintar Naruto. Tidak mungkin Sakura menunggu orangtuanya." Neji memuji Naruto yang memang lebih pintar dan peka jika berhadapan dengan perasaan atau orang terdekat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Satu-satunya kepintaran yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Hei. Kenapa kesannya aku seperti membenci orangtuaku sendiri sih?" Sakura mendengus kecil. Dahinya mengernyit tanda dia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Neji.

"Aa... Bukan begitu Sakura. Hanya saja kau pasti lebih memilih bertemu Sasori_-nii_ bukan?"

"Ahhh, ya tidak juga sih. Paling tidak aku bisa melihat wajah mereka semua ko." Sakura menggeleng perlahan seakan bermaksud menegaskan — aku tetap ingin menemui mereka.

"Ah... Baiklah Saku kalau begitu. Lain kali saja kau menemaniku _shopping_. Mudah-mudahan hari ini merupakan hari yang baik untukmu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum simpul. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hn. _Arigatou_ Ino_-nee_." Sakura mengangguk kepalanya dengan riang kembali. Sakura sudah menganggap Ino seperti kakaknya sendiri. Makanya terkadang Sakura memanggil Ino dengan sebutan _Nee-chan_.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir oke?" Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dan mencium keningnya. Sakura mengangguk kembali, senyuman manisnya menyatakan dia akan menghadapi dengan tenang nanti malam.

.

.

"Shika, apa menurutmu Sakura akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino dengan raut kecemasan yang tertera di wajah cantiknya.

"Tenang saja. Kau kan tahu Sakura adalah anak yang kuat," Shika menjawab sambil tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa sosok wanita cantik di sebelahnya tidak ada, kepalanya langsung ia alihkan ke belakang. Ternyata Ino memang berhenti dan berdiam diri. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya berbalik arah menuju Ino. Menggenggam tangan mungil Ino dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Ino untuk berjalan kembali.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini Ino. Besok Sakura pasti akan bercerita kepadamu."

"Baiklah..." Ino mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang menuntunnya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_ Sakura-_sama_." Ayame langsung menyambut Sakura yang baru pulang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ayame. Rasanya dia lelah sekali hari ini sehingga langsung ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamarnya yang nyaman. Namun suara Ayame menghentikan langkahnya.

"Arashii-_sama_, Misaki-_sama_ dan Sasori-_sama_ sudah pulang."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Orang yang ditanyakannya pasti — "dimana _Nii-chan_?" sang kakak tersayang.

"Sasori_-sama_ ada di kamarnya." Ayame tersenyum senang melihat _Oujo-sama_-nya yang kembali ceria, tidak seperti pagi hari tadi yang terlihat awan mendung yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sakura segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan kecepatan penuh. Dimana kamarnya dan kamar Sasori bersebelahan.

Setelah mencapai depan pintu kamar yang dituju. **BRAK**! Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"_Nii-chan_...!" seru Sakura yang langsung memeluk sosok pemuda jangkung yang berusia 23 tahun.

Sasori yang sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran _imouto_ yang sangat dirindukannya, akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Saku-_chan..._" Sasori mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Saku kangen _Nii-chan_~" ucap Sakura lirih di dalam dekapan dada bidang Sasori. Sasori merasakan cengkraman pelukan Sakura semakin kuat.

"Iya, _Nii-chan_ juga kangen Saku-_chan_. Maafkan _Nii-chan_ ya tidak bisa sering memberi kabar... apalagi bertemu." Kepalanya disembunyikannya di antar leher dan rambut Sakura. Menyesap aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Sasori benar-benar merindukan adik semata wayangnya ini. Setiap kali pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasori selalu merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting _Nii-chan _masih ingat dengan Saku." Wajahnya dialihkannya ke arah kiri. Mencium pipi Sasori.

Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya namun kedua tangannya masih tetap melingkari tubuh sang adik. Membalas ciuman Sakura di jidat lebar miliknya.

"_Nii-chan_ selalu ingat Saku_-chan_ ko."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasori mengeluarkan _handphone touchscreen_-nya yang disimpan di saku celana. Dengan senyum simpulnya ia menunjukkan gambar _wallpaper_ yang dipasang pada _handphone_ tersebut.

"Coba lihat ini Saku."

Sakura yang melihat bahwa gambar _wallpaper_ tersebut adalah dirinya yang sedang tertawa riang menghadap kamera sambil memegang topi pantainya — liburan terakhirnya bersama Sasori, membuat hatinya semakin senang.

"Jadi _Nii-chan_ memasang fotoku terus selama ini?" Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku merasa lelah dengan segala macam berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Fotomu bisa menenangkan _Nii-chan_," ujar Sasori, tatapan matanya begitu tulus.

"Kirain Saku, _Nii-chan_ memasang foto pacar _Nii-chan_." Jari telunjuk kanan Sakura bertengger di pipinya yang halus dengan kepala sedikit di miringkan beberapa derajat. Pose seperti itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Sasori yang melihatnya saja tampak tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sakura yang lumayan _chubby_ itu. Tapi sepertinya usaha menahan dirinya itu tidak berhasil buktinya sekarang Sakura sudah mengerang kesakitan karena kedua pipinya sudah menjadi amukan kedua tangan jahil sang kakak.

"_I-ittaaaiii_... Saso-_nii__~._ Leh... pahs... kanh ah... kuh!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena Sasori tidak mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kakaknya balas mencubit kedua pipi Sasori.

Memang sih, tadi Sasori yang terlebih dahulu yang mencubit. Tapi cubitan Sakura terasa lebih menyakitkan. Makanya Sasori memutuskan menyudahi adegan saling tarik menarik pipi ini daripada melihat pipinya bengkak nantinya. Hancurlah sudah wajah _baby face_ kebanggaannya ini nanti. Sakura yang merasa pipinya sekarang terasa ringan akhirnya ikutan melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari wajah Sasori.

"Tanganmu tetap saja tangan monster ya Saku," ucap Sasori sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru terlihat kemerahan sebanding dengan wajah Sakura.

"Enak saja. Salah _Nii-chan_ sendiri yang tidak mau melepaskan. Pipi Saku kan sakit. Nanti kalau wajah Saku berkurang cantiknya gimana? _Nii-chan_ harus tanggungjawab!" Sakura mengoceh panjang lebar. Kedua telapak tangannya dengan setia bertengger di pipinya, merengkuhnya seakan-akan pipinya akan jatuh kalau tidak disanggah.

"Memangnya sejak kapan _imouto Nii-chan_ jadi cantik?" ejek Sasori, "lagipula _Nii-chan_ harus bertanggungjawab seperti apa? _Nii-chan_ tidak mau." Sasori menolak dengan santainya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kasur _king-size_ miliknya, mendudukkan diri senyaman mungkin. Lalu tangan kanannya menepukkan kasur di sampingnya. Sakura yang mengerti langsung ikut mendudukan dirinya dan menekuk kedua kakinya dengan posisi bersila. Mata kedua kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Tidak ada masalah bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Saku kan murid teladan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang aneh itu?"

"Iiiih... _Nii-chan_! Sasuke-_kun_ itu tidak aneh tahu!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Apanya yang tidak aneh? Orang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti itu apa tidak aneh?"

"Sasuke_-kun_ itu tidak selalu datar. _Nii-chan_ saja yang tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, walau hanya terhadapku sih dia bisa seperti itu," gumam Sakura sedikit berpikir kepada siapa saja Sasuke_-kun_ bisa terlihat normal.

"Baguslah kalau memang dia seperti itu. Berarti dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hn. Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi." Sakura menjawab yakin.

"Lalu..."

"Lalu apa _Nii-chan_?"

"Kau masih **perawan** kan Saku?" Sasori mulai berwajah mengintrogasi. Kata-katanya penuh penekanan. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak langsung tertegun memasang wajah cengo.

**BUGH**! Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah wajah Sasori dengan telak.

"_Nii-chan_ apa-apaan sih!"

Dan tidak lama terjadilah perang bantal antar Haruno tersebut. Hingga hari merubah warnanya menjadi jingga kemudian perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin kelam. Kedua saudara itu masih terlibat percakapan panjang yang sama sekali tidak merasa melelahkan bagi mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, ada seseorang yang menginterupsi percakapn mereka.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Ya masuk saja, pintu tidak dikunci," seru Sasori, membetulkan posisinya yang sedang berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Permisi Sasori_-sama_, Sakura_-sama_. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam," ucap Ayame.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Ayame."

"_Douita_ Sasori_-sama_." Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

"Nah, Saku_-chan..._ sekarang cepat kau mandi dan berganti pakaian. Nanti kita turun ke bawah bersama-sama," perintah Sasori kepada Sakura yang masih asik berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hmm... baiklah..." jawab Sakura dengan malas-malasan. Ia bangun dari kasur, namun masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Ada apa Saku? Cepat mandi sana!" ucap Sasori sambil menutupi hidungnya, kemudian mendorong Sakura keluar agar cepat bersiap-siap. Setelah Sakura berada diluar kamar. Sasori berteriak, "Saku_-chan_! Kau bau tahu!" kemudian langsung cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali sebelum terkena amukan dari si monster kecil.

"U-uhh... _Nii-chan_ juga bau tahu!" langkah kaki Sakura berdebam kencang di lantai marmer yang berlapiskan karpet itu. Namun setelah memasuki kamar tidurnya sendiri, Sakura tersenyum miris, "malam ini akan menyenangkan. Tenang saja Haruno Sakura."

Sakura membuka _handphone flip_-nya, kemudian membuka fitur _message_. Dengan cepat ia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa waktunya sudah dimulai.

Setelah itu, Sakura mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan seluruh keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya tepat ketika Sasori juga baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. Tepat di sebelah Sasori, ia menggandeng tangan kiri kakaknya. Sasori yang melihat tingkahnya juga tersenyum simpul. Mereka kemudian bersama-sama berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu.

Setibanya mereka di ruang makan, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh dua orang dewasa. Kursi paling ujung yang biasa di duduki Sakura kini telah kembali kepada pemiliknya — sang kepala keluarga Haruno. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sang istri. Keduanya menoleh menatap kedua anak mereka yang akan ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Sasori-_kun_, Sakura_-chan_, ayo cepat duduk sini," panggil Misaki sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Sedangkan Arashii hanya menatap kedua anaknya, mungkin lebih tepatnya salah satu anaknya kalau saja Sasori dan Sakura agak sedikit berjauhan agar terlihat perbedaannya.

"Ya ayo Sasori. _Tou-san_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Arashii menyuruh salah satu anaknya untuk cepat menikmati sajian makan malam yang sudah terhidang di hadapan mereka. Pandangan matanya tetap terfokus kepada Sasori.

Sakura yang baru bertatap muka dengan sang ayah mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak diharapkan. Dirinya tersentak, hanya Sasori yang ada dalam pandangan ayahnya. Tidak sedikitpun pergerakan matanya mencoba menatap anak bungsunya ini.

'Ternyata _Tou-san_ tetap hanya memandang Sasori_-nii_...'

Padahal Sakura sudah memasang wajahnya yang paling manis dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir mungilnya semenjak memasuki ruang makan. Semua itu ditujukan khusus untuk sang ayah tercinta. Ternyata hal itu tetap tidak berhasil menarik perhatian yang bersangkutan sedikitpun.

Batin Sakura mulai teriris sedikit, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menyadari bahwa ayahnya memang tidak peduli padanya, 'Sabar Sakura... anggap malam ini _Tou-san_ mu sedang kelelahan sehingga tidak fokus terhadap apa yang dilihatnya... lagi.' walau kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik. Namun Sakura selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Sakura segera mengikuti jejak Sasori yang telah duduk manis di kursinya. Sakura mengambil tempat tepat di samping Sasori yang berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

"Nah, karena kita sudah lengkap ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya. _Kaa-san_ sudah sangat lapar kalian tahu," kata Misaki dengan antusias. Misaki memang _type_ wanita yang ceria dan suka berbicara. Sifat yang sangat terbalik dengan Arashii yang angkuh, tegas dan berwibawa.

"Ya _Kaa-san_." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Terbawa suasana dari Misaki sepertinya.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucapan keluar dengan serempak dari keempat orang inti keluarga Haruno. Kemudian tidak ada yang membuka suara kembali, mereka menikmati sajian dengan tenang. Hanya suara gesekan antara sendok, garpu dan piring yang menghiasi makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Inilah saat-saat yang paling kunantikan dan paling kuhindari selama ini. Aku merasa deg-degan. Apa aku dapat masuk dalam ruang lingkup mereka? Aku takut diacuhkan kembali. Kalau sampai itu terjadi kembali bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Bagaimana ini?

Pikiranku berkecamuk ketika kami sudah pindah ke ruang keluarga. Dimana biasanya kami keluarga Haruno menghabiskan waktu bersantai di ruangan yang telah ditata senyaman mungkin. Kami berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca bundar yang bagian penyanggahnya terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Aku duduk diapit oleh Sasori-_Nii_ dan _Kaa-san_. Sedangkan _Tou-san_ tepat di hadapanku. Aku sebenarnya kurang menyukai posisi ini. Namun posisi ini juga posisi terbaik kalau mau _Tou-san_ melihat — paling tidak sedikit — ke arahku secara tidak sengaja mau tidak mau. Setiap itu terjadi aku sudah harus siap dengan senyumanku atau aku harus bisa bertatapan dengan emerald-nya. Harus menampilkan kesan baik kali ini.

Huft... Kenapa rasanya aku seperti pertama kali menghadapi calon mertua saja ya? Padahal ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan orangtua Sasuke saja tidak sampai seperti ini. Aku merasa canggung.

Acara mengobrol sudah dimulai. Apa yang mereka perbincangkan? Soal perusahaan? Apa tidak ada perbincangan lain? Aku kan sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana sih? Baru mulai sudah menjadi orang cengo. Aku jadi hanya menatap ketiga orang yang tanpa merasa bersalah telah melupakanku. Padahal mereka kan sudah sering bertemu. Sesibuk apa pun mereka, mereka tetap saja menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Cih, jangan berpikir aku tidak mengetahui hal sesederhana itu ya.

Ohh... sampai kapan aku harus terdiam seperti ini. Aku kan ingin ikut mengobrol dan tertawa bersama kalian. Aku jadi menyesal tidak membawa _handphone_-ku untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Aku telah menyelesaikan memakan _strawberry shortcake_ milikku dan menyisakan tidak sampai seperempat cangkir _green tea_. Dan aku hanya mampu memainkan ujung-ujung kakiku dan menatap _aquarium_ yang berisi berbagai macam ikan hias. Setidaknya itu lumayan menarik melihat segerombolan ikan-ikan kecil.

Hei, ada empat ikan yang berkumpul di pojok _aquarium_. Kelihatannya mereka berenang dengan gembira. Empat ikan yang bahagia. Mmm... seandainya keluargaku bisa seperti itu. Aku melirik sekilas keluargaku. Di sini ada tiga orang berbahagia, satu orang pundung karena merasa tersisihkan. Tidak terasa tatapan _emerald_ku kosong. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan atau perhatikan sekarang.

"Ra... Sakura_-chan..._"

HA? Aku tersentak dari lamunan kosongku. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan menghadap Sasori-Nii.

"Ya, ada apa _Nii-chan_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saku?" tanya Sasori-_nii_ yang terlihat mencemaskanku.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Sakura_-chan_?" _Kaa-san_ memegang tanganku yang sedikit dingin. Aa... tangan _Kaa-san_ hangat...

"_Iie, daijoubu Kaa-san_." Aku balas menggenggam tangan _Kaa-san_ untuk memperlama sensasi hangat yang sangat jarang aku rasakan itu.

"Baguslah kalau benar begitu." _Kaa-san_ tersenyum simpul memandang wajahku.

"Oh iya, dua minggu lagi _Kaa-san_ akan mengadakan _fashion show_ terbesar. _Kaa-san_ ingin kalian semua hadir dalam acara itu. Seluruh keluarga Haruno lengkap dan akan berdiri di atas panggung _catwalk_ untuk acara penutupan. Bagaimana? Kalian mau kan?" Kaa-san berujar riang menceritakan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan secara matang.

"Tentu saja _Kaa-san_. Aku dan Saku-_chan_ pasti akan datang hari itu." Sasori-_nii_ mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum memandangku yang telah menunjukkan mata berbinar. Bagaimana aku tidak kelewat bersemangat? Ini pertama kalinya orangtuaku menunjukkan diriku ke khalayak umum! _Thanks Kaa-san_!

"Ehem." _Tou-san_ berdehem seakan menginterupsi kesenanganku. Oh oh oh tidak, aku punya perasaan buruk akan hal ini. Dan benar saja!

"Misaki. Yang akan datang nanti hanya aku dan Sasori."

"Apa maksudmu Arashii?" _Kaa-san_ mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap _Tou-san_ dengan wajah bingung sama seperti aku dan Sasori-_nii_ yang hanya saling berpandangan.

"..."

"Arashii, apa maksudnya perkataanmu tadi?" _Kaa-san_ mengulang pertanyaan yang tidak dijwab.

"Sakura sibuk sekolah, tidak seharusnya dia datang ke acara itu." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Maksudnya apa aku sibuk? Aku kan tidak sesibuk _Tou-san_ yang mengurus bisnis hingga harus tertidur di kantor. Atau aku harus mengurus kontrak dengan para eksekutif dari berbagai perusahaan. Apa dia tidak ingin seorangpun mengetahui bahwa dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan? Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya kenapa sih?

"Tapi Arashii... acaranya digelar pada hari sabtu. Sekolah Sakura libur pada hari itu. Jadi sudah pasti dia tidak sibuk." _Kaa-san_ berusaha agar _Tou-san_ mengubah jalan pikirannya.

"Itu benar Tou-san. Aku yang menjaminnya." Sasori-_nii_ mendukung _Kaa-san_. Kakakku ini sudah sangat mengerti konflik yang terjadi antara _Tou-san_ dan aku selama ini. Walau yang membuat konflik hanyalah _Tou-san_ dan aku yang terbawa hingga kini.

"Tidak."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkannya," ucap _Tou-san_ tegas. Menandakan ia tidak mau berdebat lagi.

Aku menunduk menahan aliran air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya. Selalu saja begini. Penolakan. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Tou-san menyebutkan namaku kembali. Tapi apa yang diucapkannya tetap saja bersangkutpautan dengan sebuah penolakan terhadap diriku. Aku ini selalu disukai semua orang, Tou-san. Aku sorang gadis yang cantik, pintar, selalu disebut-sebut sebagai anak perempuan kebanggaan keluarga Haruno di sekolah. Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah, selalu menjaga etika setiap waktu. Itu semua aku lakukan, aku usahakan HANYA KARENA INGIN MENDAPAT PENGAKUANMU _TOU-SAN_! Apa kau tidak sadar sedikitpun hah?

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Sepertinya suasana mulai terasa canggung. Aku sudah tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pergi.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandang _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan Sasori-_nii_ yang tengah memandangku juga. Aku memaksakan diriku tersenyum, walau mungkin akan terlihat seperti menyeringai. Memang tidak baik kalau kau tersenyum tidak dengan sepenuh hati. Dipandang pun pasti tidak mengenakan.

"Sudah malam. aku ingin beristirahat duluan. Selamat malam semua..." aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat berkumpul yang selalu saja membuat kacau perasaanku pada akhirnya.

"Saku." _Nii-chan_ mengejar dan menarik lenganku. Membuat tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. _Nii-chan_ dengan sigap memegang kedua bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini aku menghadapnya. Cup.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memandangnya. _Nii-chan_ mencium keningku dan menatap emeraldku.

"_Oyasumi_ Saku_-chan... Nii-chan_ menyayangimu."

"_Arigatou Nii-chan_," aku menjawab lirih, memeluknya sebentar kemudian beranjak pergi. Sekarang aku benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu karena sudah tidak ada suara lagi yang mencegah kepergianku. Padahal kupikir setidaknya _Kaa-san_ juga mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti _Nii-chan_.

Aku berjalan lemah, langkah kakiku sangat perlahan. Aku memasuki kamarku yang terang benderang, namun dengan segera aku mematikan lampu kamar.

Gelap... aku mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar jika keadaan gelap. Hasil buatan Sasori-_nii_ untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke delapan. Ia berkata bahwa "Bintang-bintang dan bulan ini akan selalu menjadi teman malammu jika kau kesepian. Mereka akan menjagamu untukku ketika kau ketakutan atau sendirian. Menemanimu agar kau selalu mendapatkan mimpi indah hingga pagi menjelang keesokkan harinya."

Tanpa mengganti pakaianku, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur sambil tetap memandang langit-langit buatan. Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan akhirnya luluh dan mengaliri kedua belah pipiku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mendengar isakan tangisku walau hanya sedikit. Telapak tangan kananku mencengkram dada kiriku. Sakitnya masih terasa. Masih terbayang jelas perkataan dan ekspresi _Tou-san_. Aku... aku bingung.

Seharusnya tadi aku tidak perlu ikut. Seharusnya tadi _Kaa-san_ tidak perlu mengajakku. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak. Seharusnya aku tidak merasa begitu senang. Seharusnya... seharusnya... Oh Tuhan... aku tidak tahu lagi...

Aliran air mataku semakin deras, membuatku harus menggigit bibirku sendiri agar tidak bersuara. Rasa anyir mulai terasa di indra pengecapku. Aku tahu bibirku berdarah, tapi itu lebih baik untuk merasakan sakit yang nyata. Bukan sakit di dalam batinku.

_Bye my weakness, bye my sorrow_

_Fumidasu yuuki motte yuku yo kore kara wa_

_Bye my weakness kagayaku saki kitto kono te ni tsukamu yo_

Nada dering panggilan masuk terdengar dari handphone yang semenjak tadi aku tinggalkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dengan enggan aku bangkit dari tidurku dan merangkak untuk mengambil handphone. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat _ID_ sang penelfon. Sasuke-_koi_.

"Halo..." suaraku parau.

"Halo Sakura... Kau baik-baik saja?" suara di seberang terdengar cemas.

"Hn," aku menjawab ambigu seperti kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Jawab yang jujur."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau bohong Saku."

"..."

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas. "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini sampai kau tertidur."

"Ya... _arigatou_ Sasu-_kun_."

"Hn."

"..." keheningan tercipta selama beberapa detik.

"Besok kau tidak ada acara bukan?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?" perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatku mengalihkan sedikit pikiranku.

"Besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu besok."

"U-uhh aku mau tahu sekarang."

"Besok."

Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan dan pembicaraan kecil mengenai rencana kami besok dan segala hal sepele namun menyenangkan. Tidak terasa kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat. Cahaya mataku mulai meredup. Suara Sasuke-_kun_ telah terdengar sayup-sayup. Kata-kata terakhir yang sempat kudengar adalah...

"_Aishiteru_ Saku-_koi... Oyasumi_."

.

.

Dan berakhirlah cerita seorang Haruno Sakura hari ini...

Sekarang biarkan aku bermimpi indah ya...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hai Minna-san... ^^

Arigatou ya yang uda meluangkan waktu buat ngebaca fic ini. Gomena juga kalau di chap awal ini kurang dapet feelnya.

Ga tau kenapa rasanya lagi susah buat dapet feel dari fic-fic yang Cha buat.

Oya, buat yang uda dukung Cha ucapin makasih banyak yah... XD


	3. Chapter 3

**MASK IN MY LIFE**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**This fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Family, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc**

**Rated : T**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Don't ****LIKE **** Don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Domo arigatou yang uda pada review dari awal tapi belum sempet cha bales lewat Pm satu-satu. Tapi ntar cha bales di bagian bawah oke ^_^**

**Buat Prolog – Chap.1 kemaren uda cha ****RE-EDIT **** karena terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan tapi tidak merubah isi cerita.**

**Tapi kayanya masih ada salahnya deh?-? maklumin aja ya readers, author kan juga manusia biasa... #alesan klasik!**

**Cha mo ngucapin makasih banyak buat MizunaRaira yang uda mau ngbela-belain bales sms Cha pake pulsa imouto-nya! . gomawo**

**CHAPTER. 2**

Cahaya mentari telah menyusup dari balik tirai-tirai yang menyelubungi kamar bernuansa pastel. Seorang gadis menggeliat sedikit ketika merasakan secercah sinar yang menyilaukan matanya walau dalam keadaan kelopak mata terpejam. Mengusik tidurnya yang terasa baru sebentar ia rasakan.

"Nnnghhh~" gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna _soft pink_ itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris indah _emerald_ yang semalaman tersembunyi di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa detik membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan kamarnya. Gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan negaranya itu bangkit untuk sekedar duduk untuk benar-benar menyadarkan dirinya. Telapak tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Sakura — nama gadis tersebut, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon kamar yang masih tertutupi gorden berwarna biru muda. Ternyata sang mentari telah bersinar lebih dahulu sebelum dirinya bangun. Kemudian bola matanya beralih melirik ke arah jam beker yang tidak pernah dia pasang alarmnya, menampilkan pukul enam kurang lima menit. Dengan pelan menyibakkan selimut tebal yang telah membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah balkon kamar, menarik gorden ke samping kiri kanannya. Memberikan jalan bagi sinar mentari untuk menerobos masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut, kini giliran udara sejuk yang berhembus mengenai kulit putih pualamnya.

Bibir mungil Sakura mengulum membentuk senyuman manis menghadap sang matahari.

"Aku kalah hari ini darimu."

Dirinya sedikit terkekeh geli mengingat baru kali ini dia bangun sesiang ini. Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya setiap pagi hari.

"..."

"Hei, semalam aku tidak bermimpi buruk seperti biasanya ketika kejadian seperti semalam terulang kembali. Tapi aku juga tidak bermimpi indah."

"...aku tidak bermimpi apa pun itu."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, memasuki kamar tidurnya kembali tanpa menutup pintu balkon. Sakura berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah hari ini. _Dress_ indah yang semalam dia kenakan masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Melihat keadaan dirinya di kaca wastafel, membuat otaknya mengingat akan kejadian semalam. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan _dress_ beserta pakaian dalamnya. Menyalakan _shower_ untuk mengguyur kepala serta tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat. Memberikan waktu agar pikirannya jernih kembali. Namun mengingat waktu yang tidak banyak untuk mempersiapkan dirinya ke sekolah, Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercepat waktu mandinya. Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan untuk kali ini ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_ seperti sahabat pirangnya.

Sakura segera turun ke lantai bawah, bertepatan pada saat Ayame baru saja akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura_-sama_, saya kira Sakura_-sama_ belum bangun?" Ayame mengira demikian, karena menurut para pelayan dan tukang kebun yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Kamar Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemilik sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sakura memang dari dulu sudah terbiasa untuk bangun sendiri tanpa merepotkan para pelayannya.

"_Ohayou_ Ayame_-nee_. Ah iya, tadi aku memang bangun agak sedikit terlambat. Tapi aku sudah siap sekarang," ujar Sakura ceria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke ruang makan. Yang lain sudah berada di sana."

Memang benar, pagi ini seluruh keluarga telah lengkap. Arashii, Misaki dan Sasori telah siap dengan pakaian kerja mereka dan sekarang tengah menikmati sarapan. Sakura berniat melupakan kejadian acara berkumpul mereka semalam dan memutuskan memulai dari awal kembali.

"_Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san_, Sasori-_nii,_" ucap Sakura riang sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"_Ohayou_ Saku_-chan_." Sasori memberikan setangkup roti gandum yang telah diberi selai coklat kacang kegemaran adiknya itu yang diterima oleh Sakura dengan ucapan, "terima kasih _Nii-chan_."

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_," balasan salam kali ini terdengar dari Misaki yang tersenyuman manis. "kau cantik sekali hari ini," pujinya ketika melihat Sakura yang terlihat lebih _fresh_ dengan _pony tail_-nya.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san. Kaa-san_ juga cantik." Sakura membalas pujian dari ibunya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ha ha ha, kau bisa saja. Tentu saja cantik, aku kan _Kaa-san_ mu," ujar Misaki sedikit narsis.

"Ih_, Kaa-san_ narsis." Sasori sedikit bergidik mendengar _Kaa-san_-nya yang mulai terlalu percaya diri, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

Suasana di meja makan pagi ini tidak seperti kemarin malam yang hening. Pagi ini semuanya bebas berceloteh, kecuali tentu saja Haruno Arashii yang tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak membalas salam dari putri bungsunya — kembali.

"Ahh... nanti kita semua pergi ke _Imonoyama Park _yuk," ajak Misaki sambil memandang seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu seakan merasakan _deja vu_. Sakura melanjutkan memakan roti gandumnya lagi, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan ajakan dari sang ibu. Yah... siapa tahu saja kejadian semalam akan terulang kembali kalau Sakura terlalu serius menanggapi perkataan dari ibunya. Kalian ingat? ini masih pagi. Jadi jangan sampai terjadi _broken morning_ untuk dua hari berturut-turut. Itu akan sangat tidak menyenangkan kalian tahu?

"Memang ada apa di sana _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasori yang sekarang sedang menikmati kopi luwak yang terkenal akan rasa serta kemahalannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu temannya dari Indonesia baru saja mengirimkannya ke rumah.

"Teman _Kaa-san_, Uchiha Mikoto sedang mengadakan acara bazar murah serta pameran bunga. Mikoto memang sangat menyukai bunga."

"Mikoto-_baasan_ yang kemarin sempat kita temui di kantor?" Sasori mengingat-ingat nama yang serasa tidak asing baginya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasori."

"Uchiha ya..." gumam Sakura yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Iya Sakura. Kau pasti sudah mengenal Mikoto-_baasan_ bukan? atau harus kukatakan kau mengenal baik?" Sasori menyeringai menggoda ke arah Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan memberikan _deathglare_ kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain asal bukan Sasori.

'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kan calon mertuaku. Aku malah sudah dianggap anak sendiri olehnya,' gerutu Sakura dalam batin.

"Apa maksudmu Sasori?" tanya Misaki dengan penasaran, "apa kau mengenal Uchiha Mikoto, Sakura_-chan_?" tanyanya beralih kepada putri bungsunya.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ibu sudah diambil oleh oleh Sasori.

"Tentu saja Sakura mengenalnya. _Imouto_ tersayangku ini kan kekasih dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan kabar yang kudengar dari asistenku, kalau Sakura sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Mikoto-_baasan_ dan Fugaku-_jiisan_," terang Sasori lancar membuka rahasia Sakura selama ini. Sebenarnya sih bukan rahasia, namun cuma karena kedua orangtuanya ini tidak pernah perhatian terhadap putri satu-satunya sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih sejak lama.

"Saso-_nii_!" seru Sakura cepat ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori mengendikkan bahunya santai sambil menarik bibirnya miring.

"Benarkah itu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Misaki kembali, ingin menegaskan perkataan putra sulungnya barusan, "benarkah kau kekasih dari putra Mikoto sahabat baik _Kaa-san_?" bahkan kali ini Arashii yang tidak pernah mau memandang wajah putrinya sendiri, kini malah ikut menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya _Kaa-san_, aku kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Mikoto-_kaasan_," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Mikoto-_kaasan_?" ucap Arashii tidak mengerti. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ya _Tou-san_. Aku disuruh memanggil kedua orangtua Sasuke dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_."

Woouw Sakura baru menyadari bahwa baru kali ini dia bisa mengobrol ringan dengan sang ayah bahkan benar-benar menatapnya. '**LANJUTKAN**!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak.

"Wah wah wah, _Kaa-san_ tidak menyangka. Sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ memang ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada Mikoto nanti tapi ternyata kau malah sudah mengenalnya duluan. Lagipula Mikoto tidak pernah bercerita apa pun padaku," ucap Misaki bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu nanti siang sehabis kau pulang sekolah, datanglah ke _Imonoyama Park_. Temui kami di sana," kata Arashii tegas menatap mata Sakura seakan memastikan bahwa sang putri tidak akan melawan perintahnya.

"Baik _Tou-san_, nanti aku akan berada di sana," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ya sudah, ayo Saku-_chan_ kita berangkat sekarang."

"Hn, ayo _Nii-chan. Tou-san, Kaa-san_, Saku berangkat sekolah duluan ya." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari kecil mengitari meja makan menuju kursi yang di tempati Misaki. Dengan cepat Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya kemudian berkata, "Saku sayang _Kaa-san_."

Misaki tertegun mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sakura. Misaki menyadari ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti tadi pada Sakura. Karena itu Misaki membalas ungkapan kasih sayang putrinya tersebut dengan mengecup kening Sakura dan juga membalas ucapan Sakura, "_Kaa-san_ juga sayang Sakura-_chan_. Hati-hati ya sayang..." ditambah senyuman dan tatapan hangat yang lama sekali tidak di lihat Sakura.

"_Hai Kaa-san_."

Kemudian Sakura beralih menuju ayahnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap ibunya. Mengecup pipi ayahnya cepat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang cukup bisa di dengar sang ayah, "Saku sangat menyayangi _Tou-san_." Arashii tidak bisa bergerak, walau hatinya berkata dia tidak meyukai dengan tindakan Sakura namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling terdalam dia merasa sedikit hangat. Tanpa sadar jari jemarinya menyusuri bekas kecupan yang masih terasa di pipinya yang tirus tetap dengan ekspresi kakunya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian ia berlari kencang mendekati Sasori yang telah menunggunya di dekat pintu ruang makan.

'Kapan lagi aku bisa melakukan itu kepada _Tou-san_? Biarkan saja deh kalau nanti _Tou-san_ marah. Aku kan tidak pernah menciumnya. Hi hi hi,' batin Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bisa menjadi malapetaka untuknya kalau menyentuh seorang Haruno Arashii sedikit saja seperti waktu ia kecil dulu.

Dulu waktu Sakura masih berusia 6 tahun, ia pernah tidak sengaja memeluk sang ayah karena terlalu bahagianya memiliki banyak teman baru di sekolah dasar yang baru di masukinya. Tapi ternyata Arashii malah mendorong Sakura kecil hingga jatuh dan memarahinya karena berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuhnya. Mengenaskan. Padahal Arashii adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri tapi malah tidak dapat disentuh olehnya. Sakura kecil hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Sasori yang miris sambil terus-terusan menjerit dan bertanya mengapa sang ayah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Karena semenjak kejadian itu Sakura tidak pernah mencoba mendekati ayahnya.

Sekarang mari kita lihat Sasori yang sedang memandang Sakura dengan sayang. Sasori berpikir akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan sedikit hal yang selama ini diinginkan olehnya — dapat mendekati _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Hal yang sejak semalam Sasori takutkan hingga membuatnya susah tertidur hanya tentang Sakura. keadaan _psikis_ Sakura yang berantakan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka sekeluarga baru saja dapat berkumpul kembali tapi Sakura telah mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik dari Arashii. Itu menjadi beban pikirannya tersendiri.

_Memory_ otak Sasori berputar kembali. Sebenarnya kemarin malam, beberapa saat setelah Sakura meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Sasori berpura-pura meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar, padahal ia akan menemani adiknya itu karena ia tahu pasti Sakura sedang menangis. Tapi ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamar Sakura. ia mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang mengobrol entah dengan siapa karena tidak terdengar suara dari lawan bicara Sakura. Sasori terdiam di tempat, mungkin saat itu Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke di telepon? Sasori menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Sakura, dia menghela nafasnya berat. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga telapak tangannya terasa nyeri akibat hujaman kuku-kukunya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna bagi sang adik pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mungkin memang saat itu hanya Sasuke yang dapat membuat Sakura tenang. Sehingga Sasori memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi menuju ruang keluarga yang telah ia tinggalkan cukup lama. Membiarkan calon adik iparnya yang mengendalikan segalanya.

.

.

Kini Sasori tengah menggandeng tangan Sakura lembut, keluar dari rumah megahnya untuk segera memasuki mobil ferrari miliknya yang berwarna merah, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang diwariskan sang ayah. Sasori membukakan pintu mobil di bagian tempat duduk penumpang untuk di masuki Sakura.

"Silahkan _Oujo-sama_," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Arigatou _Ouji-sama_," jawab Sakura sambil terkikik pelan melihat Sasori.

Setelah Sakura telah duduk, Sasori segera memasuki mobilnya. Meyakinkan sabuk pengaman miliknya dan Sakura terpasang dengan benar. Sasori tersenyum licik dan Sakura yang melihatnya, mengetahui bahwa itu suatu pertanda buruk. Sakura mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya Saku-_chan_," ucap Sasori tersenyum manis, bahkan terlalu manis.

Saat itu juga mobil ferrari merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi 100 km/jam. Mungkin sebenarnya Sasori berbakat jika harus memenangkan pertandingan F1?

"Kyaaaaaa...!" teriak Sakura. Sasori tertawa mendengar Sakura berteriak.

"Sudah, ini agar kau tidak telat!" seru Sasori dengan santainya. Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang putih sudah terlihat pucat, dirinya sangat cemas jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap mereka dalam perjalanan maut ini. Sakura merapalkan doa-doa dalam hati seraya mengutuk kakaknya yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat dalam waktu 5 menit dari perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu setidaknya setengah jam itu. Artinya Sakura belum terlambat. Dengan cepat Sakura mengatur detak jantungnya dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang semenjak tadi dicengkramnya.

"Aku tidak mau diantar olehmu lagi _Nii-chan_!" seru Sakura sambil keluar dari mobil. Sasori terkekeh melihat _imouto_-nya yang ngambek. Ia ikut keluar dari mobilnya. Sebelum sakura berlari memasuki kawasan sekolah, Sasori sudah menarik paksa Sakura agar berada dalam dekapannya. Sasori memeluknya, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Sakura mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Ha ha ha, maafkan _Nii-chan_ ya..."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura memberontak dalam pelukan Sasori. Namun Sasori malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tidak peduli bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di depan gerbang yang sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Tenang Sakura... tadi yang terakhir kalinya aku membawa mobil seperti itu. Janji." Sakura mulai bisa menenangkan diri tidak memberontak kembali.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Huft. Kupegang janjimu itu _Nii-chan_. Itu bisa berbahaya untukmu juga. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya kakak yang paling kusayangi."

"Ya baiklah, hei cepat kau berbalik. Pangeranmu sudah menunggu," ucap Sasori sambil membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadap ke depannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sosok seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

"Hei Sasuke! Sepertinya kau juga kesiangan eh?" Seringai kecil tercetak di bibir Sasori.

"Hn. Apa kabar Sasori-_nii_?" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan santai. Bersikap formal dengan memberi salam duluan merupakan hal yang selalu diingatnya kepada calon kakak iparnya.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Aku titip adik kecilku ini ya." Sasori menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pelan. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menaikkan alisnya satu, "memangnya aku anak kecil?" namun Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dan menautkannya sehingga jari-jemari mereka bertautan erat. Sasori yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum simpul, adiknya terlihat begitu bahagia dengan Sasuke. Begitu cepatnya perubahan raut wajah Sakura ketika menatap Sasuke membuatnya yakin ia bisa bernafas lega menyerahkan Sakura.

Sebelum sang adik berjalan menjauh, Sasori berseru, "Oya Saku-_chan_ nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi kau datang sendiri ke sana bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja _Nii-chan_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran yang menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi.

"Baiklah ku tinggal dulu."

Sasori berjalan dan menepuk bahu Sasuke kemudian merundukkan kepalanya sedikit, berbisik pelan, "Terimakasih untuk kemarin malam adik ipar."

"Hn. Sama-sama kakak ipar." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. "kau tidak perlu khawatir," lanjutnya mantap meniru ucapan Sakura.

"Aku percaya padamu." Sasori langsung memasuki mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya Konoha Senior High School.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berlari. "Ayo Sasu-_kun_ cepat kita ke kelas!"

"Iya iya iya," balas Sasuke yang hanya bisa menuruti kekasihnya yang berlari semakin cepat. Membuat pandangan-pandangan iri ketika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau menuruti perkataan dan tingkah laku seorang gadis begitu mudahnya.

.

.

.

"Saku," panggil Sasuke. _Onyx_-nya tetap memperhatikan papan tulis yang berisikan catatan yang sedang disalin olehnya. Hari ini Asuma-_sensei_ hanya mengajar setengah jam karena ada urusan mendadak. Dan ia hanya meninggalkan catatan dan sedikit tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok. Waktu yang tepat jika ingin mengobrol atau mungkin saja bermain di dalam kelas sepeti yang dilakukan Naruto Uzumaki bersama Inuzuka Kiba termasuk Akamaru — guk guk berbulu putih.

"Hn?" jawab Sakura seadanya karena dia juga sedang sibuk menyalin.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung namun ia teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Sasori tadi pagi. "ahh... maksudmu yang dia menyuruhku pergi sendiri itu?"

"Hn."

"Hmm... pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf dulu padamu," ucap Sakura yang kini tengah memandang wajah Sasuke yang tegas dari samping.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura, _onyx hitam_nya langsung bertatapan dengan _emerald_ milik kekasihnya. Dahinya mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"_Kaa-san_ mengajak kami sekeluarga pergi ke Imonoyama _park_ untuk menemui Mikoto_-kaasan_. Dan ternyata _Tou-san_ menyetujuinya Sasu-_kun_!" seru Sakura riang.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"100%."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, biar nanti aku yang mengantarmu."

"_Arigatou_ Sasu_-koi_," ucap Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke pun menyusuri telapak tangan Sakura yang tengah memegang lengannnya, kemudian meraihnya mendekati bibirnya, mengecup pelan dan berbisik, "_douita_ Saku-_koi_."

"..."

"Saku."

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita ke atap."

"Eh? Mau ngapain?"

"Agar lebih leluasa menciummu."

"HA?"

Dengan cepat Sakura telah ditarik keluar oleh Sasuke, dibawa kabur menuju atap yang dapat dipastikan sepi, cocok untuk 'kegiatan' yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Sakura yang _sweatdrop_ hanya dapat berdoa supaya mereka tidak sampai kelewatan karena tempat yang tidak aman. Takut ketahuan, eh?

.

.

.

**TENG TENG TENG**

"Pig, Hinata-_chan_, semuanya kami pulang duluan yah!" seru Sakura kepada semua sahabat baiknya.

"Eh eh eh, tunggu forehead!" seru Ino. Dengan cepat Ino membereskan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya dan berlari mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan pintu luar kelas.

"Kenapa pig?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang sih seharian ini Sakura tidak bisa berkumpul atau sekedar mengobrol sebentar dengan Ino maupun Hinata. Karena kedua sahabatnya itu sedang mengikuti rapat OSIS yang mengharuskan seluruh ketua klub ekstrakulikuler hadir karena menyangkut lomba antar sekolah yang akan diikuti. Dan rapat itu berlangsung menyita hampir setengah hari. Sedangkan Tenten sibuk menemani Neji di perpustakaan.

"Saku, jawab _Nee-chan_ dengan jujur. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino tegas.

Sakura yang sempat tertegun dengan sikap dan pertanyaan Ino pun akhirnya mengerti. Kalau Ino sudah memproklamirkan dirinya dengan sebutan _Nee-chan_ pasti ini menyangkut tentang kunjungan kemarin. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"_Hai, daijoubu Nee-chan. Shinpai shinaide ne _(tidak perlu khawatir)," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Mereka tidak menyakitimu lagi bukan?"

Sakura menggeleng kemudian memeluk Ino. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku _Nee-chan_. Tapi aku benar-benar baik. Besok kalau kau, Hinata-_chan _dan Tenten tidak sibuk pasti akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Ino yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian balik memeluk Sakura dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kupastikan kau akan cerita. Kalau tidak kau akan kuhukum forehead!" seru Ino, jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk jidat lebar Sakura dan diakhiri dengan sentilan ringan yang cukup membuat Sakura terpekik sakit.

"Duh kau ini pig! Sakit tahu!" keluh Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Biarin weeee..."

Sasuke yang melihatnya terkekeh geli dalam hati melihat kelakuan kekasih dan teman pirangnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ah iya! Tunggu aku Sasu_-kun_!" Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke kemudian memegan lengan Sasuke agar berjalan sejajar dengannya. Wajahnya menengok belakang kemudian berseru, "_Mata ashita_ Pig!"

Ino hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangannya. Kemudian ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih berada di sebelahnya, mendadak Ino ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasih pemalasnya itu. Ino menyeringai kecil, dengan cepat ia memeluk lengan Shikamaru seperti halnya yang sering dilakukan Sakura. mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat terkejut dan memicingkan sebelah matanya. Namun Ino hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya.

"Ayo pulang Shika_-kun_."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, bukan tentang Ino yang tengah menggandengnya mesra, tapi Shikamaru tidak menyukai pandangan teman-teman mereka yang mulai bersuit-suitan menggoda mereka. Karena itu ia jarang sekali mau bermesraan di sekolah. Kalau di luar sih tidak masalah.

"_Mendokusai._ Kau harus membayar ini Ino."

"Eh?"

"Temani aku di rumah sampai besok pagi. Mumpung kosong."

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _blushing _dan wajahnya yang memerah itu tetap bertahan sampai keluar dari area sekolah. Mungkin ia memang sering iri terhadap Sakura yang dapat bebas bermesraan dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Tapi ia selalu mendapatkannya ketika sedang berduaan di rumah atau tempat sepi lainnya. Dan sepertinya Ino harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk menginap di rumah Shika seperti biasanya untuk memberikan 'jatah' Shikamaru yang sudah hampir 2 minggu ini tidak didapatkan oleh pria berambut nanas itu. Seorang Nara juga bisa mesum bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imonoyama _park_ merupakan taman terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Dimana tiap tahunnya menjadikan tempat terbaik untuk melihat _hanami_, pergantian tahun atau sekedar perayaan yang diselenggarakan oleh kuil setempat yang terletak di ujung taman. Suasana taman yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon _sugi_, _akamatsu_ serta sakura berjejer rapi berdampingan satu sama lain. Namun kali ini, warna yang berbeda ditawarkan oleh Imonoyama _Park_. Untuk _weekend_ ini sedang ada acara bazar terbuka sehingga berbagai macam barang dengan harga miring dapat ditemukan di sini. Begitu juga dengan pameran bunga yang menambah semarak suasana taman yang tadinya hanya bernuansa hijau dan merah muda sekarang menjadi lebih berwarna.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di sepanjang jalanan taman, memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang dan menikmati suasana taman. Awalnya Sakura mau pergi sendiri saja menuju tempat keluarganya berada, yang tadi sudah diketahuinya melalu pesan singkat Sasori. Namun Sasuke memaksa untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke akhirnya menurutinya saja. Lagipula orangtuanya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, jadi pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan keluarganya kali ini bisa jadi sebagai pendekatan Sasuke yang memang sudah menginginkan ikatan yang lebih serius dengan Sakura dari sekedar sepasang kekasih.

"Ah Sasu_-kun_! Itu mereka!" Sakura menunjuk orang-orang yang sedang duduk berkumpul di atas tikar yang digelar di atas rumput tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang masih bersemi. Di sana memang dikhususkan tempat beristirahat yang disediakan oleh pengurus acara, namun karena ingin memberikan kesan seperti perayaan maka tidak disediakan meja dan kursi. Namun jika mereka ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman dapat menggunakan tikar yang disewakan di tempat itu.

"Ayo kita ke sana." Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura untuk berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Membuat pasangan lain yang berada di sekitar mereka merasa iri karena terlihat sangat mesra sekali. Kini mereka sudah berhadapan dengan dua keluarga yang sedang mengobrol dengan riangnya.

"_Konichiwa.._." suara Sakura yang halus membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_~ kau datang sayang?" tanya Mikoto riang sambil mengecup kening Sakura.

"Iya _Kaa-san_."

"Ne... Sasu-_kun_ kau jadi mengajak Sakura ke sini ternyata."

"Hn. Tentu saja."

"Eh? Jadi yang dimaksud olehmu itu Imonoyama _park_ ya?"

"Hn."

"Dasar kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin sih? Pakai rahasia-rahasiaan," gerutu Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo cepat duduk kalian berdua." Sasuke dan Sakura mulai menepati tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka duduk berdampingan tepat di belakang mereka batang pohon Sakura sehingga mereka bisa sedikit menyandarkan punggung. Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya, melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke tengah memandangi dirinya dengan senyuman, minus Arashii yang datar. Tanpa sadar Sakura juga ikutan tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, mau kah kau memperkenalkan pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebelahmu itu?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura menatap Sasuke, ketika dirinya hendak memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memperkenalkan dirinya duluan memotong apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke kekasih dari putri anda, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya singkat padat jelas.

Misaki berpandangan dengan Arashii, kemudian mengangguk sedikit.

"Boleh ku tahu sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Sakura tidak pernah bercerita pada kami," tanya Misaki

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun _baa-san_."

"Jangan panggil _baa-san_, panggil saja _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_."

"Sakura juga memanggil orangtuamu seperti itu juga bukan?" kini giliran Arashii yang bertanya.

"Ya _tou-san_."

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya kami memutuskan berkumpul hari ini untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian berdua," ucap Fugaku.

"Maksudnya...?"

"Kami ingin mengikat hubungan kalian lebih erat ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi," lanjut Fugaku.

"Pertunangan?"

"Kau pintar Sasuke," ucap Itachi membetulkan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi, aku dan Sasuke?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke sambil memandang kekasihnya itu dengan agak ragu.

"Ya, kau dan Sasuke hari ini secara resmi telah bertunangan."

"Itachi."

Itachi yang mendengar perintah keluar dari mulut sang ibu mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari dalam saku jasnya, diletakkannya di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Sakura langsung terpekik kecil sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengira kalau kotak itu berisi sepasang cincin. Cincin emas putih polos, di dalamnya terdapat ukiran nama Sasuke Sakura yang dipisahkan dengan lambang kipas Uchiha.

"Kami selaku orangtua kalian sudah sepakat menyetujui pertunangan ini. Kita hanya tinggal mencari tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan kalian saja. Tapi itu terserah kalian kapan kalian ingin menikah, yang penting kalian sudah bertunangan dulu," ucap Fugaku.

"Pakaikan cincinnya Sasuke," perintah Arashii.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah cincin yang kecil dan memasangkannya di jari manis Sakura kemudian mengecupnya sebentar, senyuman tipis tertera di wajah dinginnya. Sasuke senang sekali ketika matanya melirik wajah Sakura yang sudah penuh semburat merah.

"Saku..." panggil Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah iya."

Jari mungilnya kini gantian mengambil cincin yang besar memakaikannya ke jari manis Sasuke.

"Akhirnya..." desahan lega terdengar dari seluruh orang yang berada di situ.

"Hm... sebenarnya memang dalam minggu-minggu ini, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri secara resmi kepada _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_, tapi sepertinya susah sekali untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Aku sebenarnya sudah melamar Sakura namun bukan dengan cincin karena belum ada pertemuan dua keluarga jadi aku memberikannya sebuah kalung."

Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kelopak Sakura berwarna _dark blue_ di tengahnya terdapat permata berwarna_ pink _kecil berbentuk hati. Lambang warna khas dari Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Kenapa warna kelopaknya _dark blue_? Padahal lebih cocok berwarna _pink_," tanya Misaki.

"Itu lambang bahwa aku lah yang akan menjaganya seumur hidup, sedangkan batu hati itu adalah jiwanya yang akan selalu ada di dalam diriku. Kami saling berkaitan."

Semua orang di tempat itu langsung _speechless_. Semuanya kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Uchiha muda tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menghadap Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Mikoto menggenggam tangan Fugaku dan tersenyum pada suaminya itu. Semua orang tua itu tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Bukan hanya karena isi ucapannya. Tapi nada suara Sasuke yang begitu tulus saat mengatakannya tadi. Mereka bangga. Bangga karena berhasil membawa anaknya sejauh ini.

Hari ini mereka semua sibuk membicarakan hubungan anak bungsu mereka, bahkan perkiraan tanggal pernikahan mereka pun sudah dibicarakan. Entah kenapa kali ini Arashii yang mengusulkan agar pernikahan mereka jangan terlalu lama. Sasuke sendiri ingin agar setelah lulus sekolah mereka bisa langsung menikah dan langsung disetujui Arashii. Seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno termasuk Sasuke merasa terkejut dan heran karena mereka mengerti seperti apa sifat asli Arashii apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Sakura. Terlihat sangat janggal. Namun semuanya tutup mulut untuk sementara waktu karena ini adalah hari baik. Hingga tidak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, sebelum pulang Sasuke memninta ijin untuk membawa Sakura berjalan-jalan dahulu di sekitar taman yang langsung disanggupi oleh keluarga Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dekat kuil yang memang selalu sepi. Tidak jauh dari sana ada sebuah danau, jika dilihat ketika sore hari warna danau yang tadinya biru cerah akan berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Benar-benar terlihat cantik, apalagi dengan adanya sepasang burung bangau yang suka berenang di danau itu. Suasananya jadi terkesan romantis. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pertengahan danau.

Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. ia tersenyum lembut ketika jari jemarinya menyentuh pipi ranum Sakura.

"Apa kau bahagia hari ini Saku?"

"Tentu saja Sasu-_kun_. Aku sangat bahagia."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuatnya langsung meraih pinggang Sakura untuk dipeluknya. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan nyatanya Sakura tak berontak. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya memerah dan ia memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bahu tunangannya. Sasuke menengok ke leher Sakura. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Membiarkan aroma wangi Sakura menyeruak menyerang indera penciumannya.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan orang tua mereka di seberang yang sedari tadi ternyata mengikuti untuk memperhatikan kegiatannya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, menyentuh dagu Sakura perlahan dan menatap mata Sakura. Perlahan, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kecupan lembut bersamaan tenggelamnya matahari. Sakura tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia membelai rambut _raven_ Sasuke di kedua sisi kepalanya sementara Sasuke masih menciumnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang... apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengumumkan pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke?" Misaki mulai membuka pembicaraan yang semenjak tadi dipendamnya karena ini menyangkut masalah putri kecilnya.

"Tidak, sebaiknya jangan dulu. Biarkan dulu seperti ini," jawab Arashii sambil tetap membaca buku bacaan yang terlihat berat hanya dengan sekilas melihat judulnya.

"Tapi kan ini pertunangan antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha, aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau keluarga kita sedang berbahagia," ucap Misaki lembut.

"Ini bukanlah pernikahan Misaki."

Misaki menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu, tapi keluarga lain saja mengumunkan pertunangan putra putri mereka."

"..."

"Ayolah..." bujuk Misaki yang sekarang sudah menggenggam lengan Arashii. Menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit.

"Tidak." Arashii tetap kokoh pada pendirian.

"Memang ada apa sampai kau tidak mau menyelenggarakan pesta pertunangan anakmu sendiri hah?" tanya Misaki heran dengan jalan pikiran suaminya sendiri, walau terlintas sekelumit kecil kalau ini masih berhubungan dengan ketidaksukaannya pada Sakura. Misaki mengira kalau suaminya itu sudah bisa sedikit menerima keberadaan sang putri.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tidak membuat masalah."

Misaki tertegun, perkiraannya tidak salah. "Membuat masalah apa?"

Arashii menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang berada di depannya dan Misaki. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam Misaki. "Aku tidak ingin anakmu itu membuat masalah sebelum pernikahan mereka. Seandainya dia membuat masalah sebelum pernikahan itu terlaksana dan pertunangan tersebut dibatalkan mau ditaruh dimana muka kita. Ingat ini menyangkut nama baik keluarga," ucap Arashii tegas.

"Ya ampun Arashii! Sakura tidak akan membuat masalah apa pun seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir 3 tahun dan tidak ada masalah berarti selama ini yang kudengar dari Sasori maupun keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku yakin mereka tetap akan bertahan sampai mereka mempunya anak, cucu bahkan cicit. Sampai mereka meninggal dunia! Dan **ingat** **Sakura bukan hanya anakku tapi dia juga anakmu!** Cukup sudah Arashii. Kalau kau tidak mau mengurus acara pertunangan mereka biar aku sendiri saja. Dan aku yakin Mikoto maupun Fugaku pasti setuju," ujar Misaki emosi dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Kali ini dia yakin akan melihat putrinya mendapatkan hal yang seharusnya.

"Jangan membantahku!" bentak Arashii. Suaranya tidak kalah tinggi dengan sang istri.

"Aku tidak membantahmu. Lalu kalau kau meragukan kesungguhan Sakura buat apa kau mengusulkan pertunangan bahkan pernikahan mereka secepatnya?!" Misaki sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Itu karena kali ini dia bisa berguna bagi keluarga kita."

"Berguna?"

"Ya, kali ini dia bisa **berguna** bagi perkembangan perusahaan kita. Apalagi kalau semua orang tahu kalau perusahaan Haruno dan Uchiha bersatu. Akan banyak sekali investor yang datang pada kita. Dan perusahaan kita akan semakin memperkukuhkan diri di dunia internasional," terang Arashii dengan sedikit mempertegas di bagian 'berguna'. Misaki yang mendengar itu menjadi miris, kepala dan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimanapun ia seorang ibu yang masih memiliki hati dan kasih sayang walau jujur saja dia mengakui dia tidak dekat dengan putri bungsunya itu.

"Kau memang hanya memikirkan tentang nama baik dan perusahaan. Sakura akan sedih kalau mengetahui dibalik pertunangan ini tersimpan rencana **licik**mu," sindir Misaki.

"Ini bukan licik, hanya memanfaatkan sesuatu dan keadaan yang ada."

"Sebenarnya acara pertunangan itu yang mengusulkan adalah Mikoto. Aku tadi sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana kau mengatasinya?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau punya rencana menarik lainnya, kalau kita akan mengagetkan seluruh dunia dengan pesta pernikahan. Jadi sekarang tidak perlu dipublikasikan. Kita hanya perlu memberitahukan kalau anak kita sudah mempunyai tunangan kalau ada yang bertanya. Lagipula kita tidak punya masalah karena selama ini yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura hanyalah keluarga Uchiha dan teman-teman sekolahnya. Jadi aku bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan jika Sakura mempunyai masalah yang bisa menghancurkan nama keluarga nantinya."

"Bagaimana kalu ternyata Sasori yang kau bangga-banggakan di depan banyak orang yang mempunyai masalah?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Misaki sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi membawa-bawa nama putra sulungnya.

"Jadi kau ingin itu terjadi?" Arashii mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Misaki menggeleng perlahan, "hanya saja aku mulai meraasa ini tidak adil," lirihnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sejak ia lahir, jadi jangan membahasnya lagi." Arashii mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. "kau bisa suruh pelayan membawakan ocha."

Perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari Arashii menandakan ia sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kembali. Misaki menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya kemudian beranjak dari kursi berlengan. "Biar aku saja yang membuatkannya untukmu."

Di luar ruangan, tepat di sebelah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa disadari oleh dua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Sesosok gadis cantik bersurai merah muda mendengar semua pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar ketika menyebut-nyebut namanya. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sedikit wajah dan bahunya dikarenakan ia terlalu menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tempatnya berdiri, dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah pergi menuju satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya bisa menenangkan diri tanpa adanya gangguan.

_**When you throw a Grey coin,**_

_**Which side you will see first ?**_

_**Happiness or sadness**_

**To Be Continued**

**Gomena Cha baru bales, karena modem lagi ga ada jadi harus ke warnet cuma buat update, itu juga cuma bentaran doang T-T**

**Cha ga nyangka kalau pada suka sama fic multychap yang ini. Cha berusaha sebaik-baiknya biar ga pada kecewa pas baca. Tapi maaf yah klo ntar masih pada kecewa,, yang penting cha uda usaha yosh!**

**Ini balesan yang uda pada review,, ARIGATOU KAMSAHAMNIDA MINNA-SAN XD**

**Quinza'TomatoCherry: **

ini uda update,, please ripiu lagi

**KarinHyuuga:**

Arigatou ya Karin uda mao ripiu prolog-chap.1 .! tenang aja... ini emang pake plot awal Cuma ntar happy ending qo. Klo ngga, pasti uda cha rubah genre'y jadi angst,, ohh dan itu tidak mungkin... hurt/comfort aja uda cukup buat nyiksa Saku-chan qoooo... hehehe. Iya Saku punya penyakit. **Spoiler**: nanti Saku baru mengetahui kalau ia hanya memiliki kemungkinan hidup lama sebanyak 20%. Dan itu bisa semakin berkurang tergantung keadaan psikis Saku-chan. Ripiu lagi ya buat chap ini... :D

**SakuForALL:**

iya nich uda update qo :), arigatou buat ripiunya yach... tenang aja Saku ga mati qo. Cha juga ga tega, hehe... Ripiu lagi yach... :D

**Lucy Uchino:**

gpp qo telat yg penting uda ripiu, arigato y imouto... :D Tuh chap. 1-2 uda d update XD iya emang rencanany bakal nghurt banget! Ripiu lagi dong! .

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi:**

iya Cha juga kesian ma Saku-chan... T-T. Ripiu lagi yach... :D

**Rieiolanthe:**

iya makasih uda mau ripiu ya Rie ._.v ni uda update, please ripiu lagi XD

**Icha Yukina Clyne:**

Hwaaaaa nama kita sama un! Hehehe. Kirain Cha feelny ga dapet un, makanya Cha ngomong kaya gitu...ga lancang qo malah Cha ngucapin domo arigatou uda mo ngfave sama alert ni fic! Yeiy! Ga nyangka Cha bisa ngbuat kamu terharu... . oya, SasuSaku ga Cha bikinin konflik cuma kebanyakan masalah keluarga Saku ini yg bikin ribet :'( ni uda update so ripiu lagi ya...

**Namira-chan:**

Salam kenal juga Namira XD. Benarkah kamu suka Sasu di sini? Akhirnya Sasu ga ooc di fic cha...! ni uda lanjut, ripiu lagi yah Nami... :D

**HikariNdychan:**

Salam kenal juga Ndy-chan :D hyaaaa Tou-san Saku jangan ditendang dong! Kayany pada benci ya sama arashii... (author juga #PLAK!) ni uda update tapi gomena ga bisa kilat. Ripiu lagi yah... :D

**Mauree-Azure:**

makasihuda ripiu, jadi suasana hati kamu ikut kebawa ya? Semangat juga buat Azure! Ripiu lagi yah... :D

**Anka-chan:**

Arigatou uda ripiu :D Aduh! Tadi ada yang mo nendang sekarang mo bonyokin?! Sadis banget ya... ckckck. Saku dan author tetep semangat 45! Merdeka! Ripiu lagi silahkan... XD

**Natsumi Hayasaki:**

hwaaaa (ikutan Natsumi) jangan nangis dong... tadi uda mo nendang, bonyokin sekarang nglindes pake Truk?! Gawat si Arashii bakal kabur dari fic icha nich kalo kaya gini... ,. Jangan panggil cha senpai... masih baru nih... cha ga kejem sama Saku, Cuma tegaan doang qo. #digampar#apa bedanya coba?# si Saku masih bisa idup sampe beberapa bulan qo... Ripiu lagi yah... :D

**Aika Yuki-chan:**

ni uda lanjut,, ._.v ripiu lagi ya... :)

**Someone:**

Masa hampir mirip?! Wahh cha ga nyangka un! Coba kamu daftar k Ff biar kita bisa Pm-an... yg sabar ya... semangat! ni uda lanjut so please ripiu lagi yah... :D

**Minamoto Sayaka:**

waduh separah itu kah dampak dari fic Cha ke kamu? Sampe histeris gitu... iya makasih uda ngasih tau, uda cha edit tuh di bagian Oujo-sama... . makasih jg uda d bilang keren. Ni uda update tp maaf ga kilat yah... ripiu lagi un! XD

**Nta-unfinished:**

Kak yunta ripiu jugaaaaa... :) arigatou nee-chan... iya gpp mau ripiu sepanjang apa-pun tetep cha baca qo, hihi. iya Cha juga uda sering liat fic para senpai qo tapi karena dari 3thn lalu sebagai silent reader Cuma baca dari Hape doang jadinya ya g ngerti bedany apaan, h h h... tapi ya, mau gimana lagi kalau ada kesalahan hehe. Daku kan seorang manusia biasa, #kata siapa lo alien?!# makasih uda ngasih advice XD. Wahhh kaka ngersain kaya saku? Ini uda lanjut kak, so ripiu lagi yah... XD

**Galldora:**

Arigatou aya-chan uda di bilang keren! XD owh owh owh bisa merinding gitu...? ni uda lanjut imouto... jd ripiu lagi yach ^_~

**Hany-chan DHA E3:**

yup salam kenal juga hany-chan! He he he iya dia emang kejem banget! Dia mah uda kejem licik lagi! Makasih banyak ya uda mau ripiu, jadi please ripiu lagi donggg... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**MASK IN MY LIFE**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**This fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Family, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, crime, angst(?), Lime (for the next chapter)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc**

**Rated : T, akan berubah menjadi M.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Don't ****LIKE **** Don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**Gomena kalo cha update selalu lama banget, soalnya cha juga banyak****kerjaan. Jadi kadang kalo uda malem jadi cape banget mau ngurusin****fic.**

**Maaf buat para readers yang uda pada nungguin fic cha & Nietha (ichiruki rien) yang uda nagih mulu lewat Fb & sms ... -a**

**Buat kali ini masih banyakan SasoSaku dulu ya...Soalnya abis ini Sasori bakal cuti dulu dari fic Cha, ^^"**

**Seterusnya bakal lebih banyak romance SasuSaku qo...**

**Oiya, kemaren cha sebenernya uda masukin ini ke Rated M, Cuma temen-temen cha banyak yang ga tau. Jadi ini chapter terakhir di Rated T. **

**For the next chapter cari fic MIML ini di Rated M yahhh.. soalnya bakal banyak adegan dewasa dan jalan cerita pun akan lebih rumit. Jadi icha rasa lebih pantas masuk rated M.**

**Chapter. 4**

Wajah yang tadi sore penuh dengan sinar kebahagiaan. Di malam ini berakhir kembali seperti dua malam sebelumnya. Mata _emerald _yang biasanya bersinar penuh kehangatan kini meredup. Memang sudah tidak ada lagi tetesan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Tidak ada lagi genangan air mata di pelupuk mata. Namun masih tetap terlihat bekas lelehan air mata yang tadi sempat mengguyurnya selama dua jam di pipinya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini terdiam, tak bergerak bagaikan boneka yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Pandangan kosong, wajah pucat, tubuh kaku dan dingin. Gadis cantik itu hanya berdiam diri duduk di depan cermin riasnya, memantulkan setengah tubuh rampingnya. Kedua tangannya tergeletak lemas tak bertenaga di sisi tubuhnya. Haruno Sakura — sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi untuk sementara waktu ini. Mati rasa lebih tepatnya.

Termenung entah sampai kapan. Hingga getaran _handphone_ yang sempat ia _silent _tadi, terus menerus bergetar menandakan bahwa adanya _telephone_ masuk menyadarkannya. Sakura hanya melirik sekejap, tidak mempedulikannya. Namun getaran itu hanya berhenti sebentar dan berulang lagi. Dengan gerakan tangan yang malas dan lemah, ia mencoba meraih _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja riasnya itu.

**DEG**.

Hatinya miris melihat nama sang penelfon yang terpampang di layar. Tanpa sadar akhirnya air mata menetes kembali. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Diikuti tangannya gemetar hebat hingga _handphone_ itu terlepas begitu saja, jatuh kepangkuannya.

"Sasu-_kun_," lirihnya. Kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan tangisnya tidak ia bendung untuk saat ini, malah semakin kencang. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan tak tentu arah. Ia mengambil _handphone_ yang masih terus saja bergetar, dengan gerakan cepat ia melemparkan benda mungil kesayangannya itu ke atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Dibiarkannya benda mungil itu di sana.

"_Gomen... hontouni gomenasai_ Sasu_-kun._.." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sudah bersandar pada meja rias di hadapannya. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga kepalanya yang semakin terasa berat. Ia mengangkat jari-jari telapak tangan kirinya, memandang kerlingan cahaya cincin simbol pertunangannya.

"...aku harus bagaimana?"

Di dekatkannya jari manisnya, mengecup cincin yang juga sempat dikecup oleh sang tunangan.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskan ini... tapi bagaimana kalau kau mengetahuinya Sasu?"

"..."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Sakura menggigiti bibirnya. Bukan tangisan tertahan namun

"Hiks... hiks..." suara tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya sungguh menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya. Berbagai pikiran yang tadi sempat menghilang dari kepalanya kini mulai bermunculan kembali. Bergumul menjadi satu membuat otaknya serasa ingin pecah. Kalau saja ada sebuah pistol di tangannya sekarang, mungkin saja sudah ia gunakan untuk melepaskan peluru untuk menerjang kepalanya agar ia tidak perlu lagi merasakan kemelut pikiran dan gejolak batin.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan dengan santainya sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang tidak jelas apa itu. Dirinya kini sudah berada di lantai dua dan sudah melewati kamar sang adik kecil. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu kamar Sakura. ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin. Hari ini hari terbaik untuknya. Tidak mungkin kan terjadi sesuatu?'

Sasori memutar kembali hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadinya sendiri. Namun perasaan tidak mengenakan itu menyergapnya lagi. Akhirnya, daripada dia semakin khawatir. Sasori berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Sakura, dengan perasaan ragu ia mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua.

TOK TOK TOK

"Saku-_chan_?" panggil Sasori. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

'Huh. Ini kan sudah tengah malam. pasti ia sudah tertidur.'

Niatnya sih ia tidak ingin mengetuk pintu lagi, takut mengganggu Sakura. Tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri tidak mau menyesuaikan dengan perintah otaknya.

"Saku_-chan_? Kau sudah tidur adik manis?" Selang beberapa detik jawaban dari Sakura pun terdengar.

"Saku, _Nii-chan_ masuk ya?" Sasori memutar grendel pintu. Perlahan ia memasuki kamar yang masih bersinar terang.

"Aa... _Nii-chan_?" gumam Sakura lirih. Suaranya begitu serak. Masih dalam posisi kepala yang sama terbaring di atas lengan kanannya sendiri, bola mata _emerald_-nya melirik Sasori.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Sasori tersentak kaget melihat kondisi Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah adik kecilnya.

"_Nii... Nii-chan_...! Hiks... hiks..."

Sasori meraih kepala Sakura dan menyandarkannya ke bahu tegapnya. Mengelus-elus kepala dan pundak mungil itu, mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang semakin histeris setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Ssstt... tenang. Jangan menangis. Coba kau ceritakan pada _Nii-chan_," ucap Sasori lembut.

Sakura pun menceritakan apa saja yang sudah ia dengar di ruang keluarga, minus pembicaraan yang menyebut nama sang kakak. Ia bercerita sambil menumpu dahinya di pundak Sasori, kedua lengannya melingkari punggung pria berambut merah itu.

Sasori mendengarkan sambil sesekali menggeram dan menegangkan tubuhnya ketika mendapati beberapa perkataan sang ayah yang sungguh tidak masuk akal dan manusiawi. Emosinya tersulut ikut memuncak menahan amarah dan kekecewaan yang semakin mendalam. Rasa kecewa yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan yang dirasakan adik satu-satunya itu.

Sasori menahan emosinya, jangan sampai ia ikut meledak-ledak untuk segera menghakimi sang ayah. Sekarang Sakura lah prioritas utamanya. Sasori masih mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura begitu terpuruk secara langsung dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Sakura tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan anggota keluarganya atau pun orang di rumahnya, apalagi ini untuk masalah keluarga yang sudah menjadi problematika biasa. Setahu dirinya, Haruno Sakura telah menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat.

"Ssttt... Saku sayang... kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal ini..."

"Ta-tapi _Nii_-_chan_~ hiks...hiks..." Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sasori dengan bibir yang masih terus ia gigiti.

"Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Dia sangat mencintaimu bukan?" Sasori mengusap bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Jadi... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ia tidak akan mungkin melepaskanmu apalagi membatalkan pertunangan yang sudah lama ia inginkan."

"Kalau Sasu-_kun_ tahu rencana _tou-san_?"

"Sasuke itu jenius, kurasa ia sudah menyadari dan memikirkan seluruh kejanggalan _tou-san._ Lagipula kalau di lihat dalam dunia bisnis, bukan hanya perusahaan kita yang memiliki profit dalam kerjasama ini tapi pastinya perusahaan Uchiha pun akan mendapatkan hal serupa."

Sakura masih mencerna tiap kalimat penjelasan Sasori.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasori lembut sambil beranjak berdiri. Memegang bahu sang adik yang terlihat begitu rapuh untuk ikut berdiri. Memapahnya menuju ranjang yang nyaman, menyibakkan sedikit selimut tebal bergambar _teddybear_ lalu membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya kembali. Sakura menggeliat sedikit mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Mata _emerald_-nya masih menatap wajah sang kakak yang sendu.

"_Nii-chan_... temani Saku..." pinta Sakura. Tangannya tidak mau melepaskan diri dari genggaman telapak tangan hangat Sasori. Membuat Sasori memandang Sakura lembut, sebuah senyuman terkulum tipis menanggapi permintaannya.

Sasori mematikan lampu kamar sehingga nuansa langit malam mulai tercipta sebagai pengantar tidur. Lalu ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang hangat, menyamankan diri dengan berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Pemuda _baby face_ itu merengkuh kepala Sakura lalu membawanya ke dada bidang miliknya. Tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan sangat erat.

"Tidurlah, _Nii-chan_ akan menjagamu," ucap Sasori sembari mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mulai merasa nyaman, hatinya sudah tidak risau lagi untuk saat ini. Berada dalam dekapan Sasori memang salah satu hal yang paling membuatnya nyaman dan tenang selain Sasuke, tidak peduli masalahnya apa. Asal ada _nii-chan_, ia akan merasa terlindungi.

Kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terpejam, menyembunyikan iris matanya yang sudah sangat lelah. Selang beberapa lama suara dengkuran halus tercipta. Mungkin gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah terlelap, tidak ada tangisan yang mengalir keluar kembali. Namun, kini giliran pemuda yang mendekapnya menumpahkan bulir air mata yang semenjak tadi ia tahan. Walau hanya setetes, kepedihan di dalamnya jauh lebih menyayat.

Sasori tidak dapat memejamkan matanya walau barang sejenak. Ia memikirkan berbagai rencana di otak jeniusnya. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi barulah pemuda itu terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, di balkon belakang kediaman Haruno. Sasori sedang meluangkan waktunya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Menikmati sarapan pagi mereka ditambah secangkir teh darjeling.

Setelah semalaman mereka tidur bersama, hari ini mereka berdua tampak jauh lebih baik dari penampilan luar. Hati? Sebaiknya jangan dipertanyakan untuk saat ini. Mereka memutuskan membiarkan segalanya mengalir, mereka hanya bertindak sebagai penonton menunggu episode berikutnya sambil terus mengawasi bila ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan mereka bertindak. Sakura juga telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut status pertunangannya.

"Saku-_chan_."

"Hn?" Sakura masih sibuk berkutat dengan pesan singkat yang bolak balik masuk ke dalam _handphone flip_-nya. Uchiha Sasuke masih terus menerornya karena kejadian semalam. Insting Sasuke terhadap Sakura memang sangatlah kuat. Entah kenapa dari tadi ia masih belum terlalu percaya dengan kondisi Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang rencana mereka untuk liburan berikutnya, barulah Sasuke tidak merengek dan mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Kau tidak ada acara bukan hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin bersama dengan _Nii-chan_ seharian ini."

"Hmm... kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan saja. _Nii-chan_ bosan di rumah," ajak Sasori.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"U-uuh... kenapa _Nii-chan_ jadi seperti Sasuke-_kun_ sih? Tidak pernah mau memberitahu kalau ingin membawaku pergi."

"Hei. Jangan samakan _Nii-chan_ mu yang ganteng ini dengan si pantat ayam itu."

"Walau rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, tapi kan Sasu-_kun_ jauh lebih ganteng daripada _Nii-chan_ tahu!"

"Apa?! Kenapa sekarang kau berpihak pada unggas itu hah?"

"Unggas? Panggilan apalagi itu?" Sakura mengernyit dengan pandangan mirip Medusa. Sakura dan Sasori saling melotot memberikan _deathglare_.

"Pokoknya Sasu-_kun_ lebih ganteng! Weeeeeeeeeee." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Berlari secepat kilat menjauhi balkon agar tidak tertangkap oleh uluran tangan kakaknya yang panjang.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

"Ah ha ha ha..." Sakura terus tertawa lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Sayang gadis musim semi itu tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sehingga secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung tepi karpet tebal untuk melapisi lantai dimana sofa-sofa nyaman terletak.

"Hwaaa...!" jerit Sakura. Tubuh mungilnya melayang terjatuh ke atas sofa panjang yang berada tepat di depannya. Kepalanya menyeruduk terlebih dahulu sampai mengenai bantal-bantal sofa yang langsung menimpa kepalanya. Sedangkan tangannya terjulur ke depan tak berdaya. Kaki jenjangnya berada di atas lengan sofa. Rok sifonnya tersingkap selebar-lebarnya, memperlihatkan _underwear _merah berenda dan paha putihnya. Ckckck. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak elit.

"UGH!"

Sasori yang dari awal melihat kejadian langka tersebut memasang tampang cengo. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pemuda itu langsung tertawa keras dan lebar.

"HA HA HA HA HA...!" Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura sambil memegang perutnya yang langsung terasa sakit karena tidak tahan akibat adegan Sakura jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bukannya membantu sang adik malah Sasori makin gencar tertawa dan mengolok-olok Sakura. Sakura mencoba bangkit sambil menahan rasa malunya. Wajahnya sudah memerah bukan main.

Memandang Sasori sebentar dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan malu, kemudian langsung berlari kembali menuju lantai atas.

"AWAS TERSANDUNG LAGI!" teriak Sasori menggoda Sakura.

_Poor_ Sakura... Mudah-mudahan saja hal-hal tidak elit lainnya tidak membayangimu hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau masih santai-santai Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat _otouto_-nya sedang menikmati acara tv sambil meminum jus tomat disertai cemilan biskuit tomat yang tersaji di sebuah toples.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa, bersebelahan dengan adiknya.

"Hn. Dia sedang bersama Sasori," jawab Sasuke enteng. Ibu jarinya memencet tombol remot berulang kali untuk memindahkan _channel_ yang dianggapnya sudah mulai membosankan. 'kenapa sih banyak drama korea? Tidak bermutu,' gerutu batin Sasuke.

"Jadi kau dicampakkan?"

"Hn? Apa maksudmu itu _baka_ _Nii-san_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _Baka, otouto_." Itachi menyentil kening pemuda stoic di sampingnya itu.

"Memang pantas."

"Huh. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"..."

"Jadi semenjak Sasori pulang ke rumah, Sakura lebih memilih bersama Sasori dibandingkan dirimu."

"Hn. Biarkan saja. Sudah lama dia tidak berkumpul."

"Hmm... bagaimana kalu Sasori jadi lebih sering pulang dan semakin lama Sakura tidak peduli lagi padamu," goda Itachi.

"Cih. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi _baka Nii-san_."

"Yahhh... kan siapa tahu. Fu fu fu." Tawa mengerikan terdengar dari Itachi. _Onyx_ hitamnya tertutup karena matanya semakin menyipit. Aura aneh menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah aneh kakak satu-satunya.

**BUGH!**

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke wajah tampan Itachi.

"Berhenti melakukan itu _BAKA_ ITACHI!" Suara Uchiha Sasuke yang minim kini menggelegar ke seluruh sudut ruangan rumah Uchiha. Hilang sudah tata krama seorang adik. Ckckck.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahhh...! DREAMLAND!"

"_Nii-chan_ ternyata kau mengajakku kesini yah? Wah terima kasih _Nii-chan_!" Sakura tertawa riang lalu memeluk Sasori erat sebentar dan melepaskannya. _Emerald_-nya berbinar-binar menatap pemandangan berbagai wahana dan hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"He he he. Kita sudah lama tidak ke sini kan?"

"Iya!" Sakura mengangguk cepat membuat helaian merah mudanya ikut bergerak sedikit. "Sasuke-_kun_ juga sudah lama tidak mengajakku ke sini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya hari ini!" seru Sasori bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya meninju udara. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasori lalu ikut mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kirinya langsung menarik lengan Sasori seraya berlari.

"Cepat kita naik yang itu _Nii-chan_!" Sakura berlari menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang-orang menggeret Sasori yang mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Mereka menuju wahana pertama mereka dengan antusias tinggi, begitupun dengan wahana-wahana selanjutnya. Hmm... Hari yang indah, eh?

.

.

.

"Loh? _Sakura-chan_?"

"Naruto? Hinata-_chan_? Kalian di sini juga?" tanya Sakura kaget sambil menunjuk kedua sahabatnya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya setelah keluar dari sebuah cafe terkenal di taman bermain itu.

"A-aa... ada Sasori-_nii_ juga." Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasori yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan. Kalian pasti sedang kencan ya?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar biasa bagi sepasang kekasih itu membuat wajah Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah. Apalagi ketika bola matanya bertatapan dengan saphire Naruto.

"Tentu saja _Nii-san_. Ini kan hari minggu," sahut Naruto riang. Tangan kirinya merangkul pundak Hinata erat sehingga makin memerahlah wajah sang kekasih. Bahkan Hinata sendiri merasa sudah hampir pingsan dengan perlakuan Naruto yang entah mengapa sangat romantis padanya hari ini. Semenjak Hinata berbicara terus terang pada Naruto agar tidak terlalu cuek dan menjaga jarak darinya, sifat Naruto langsung berubah. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya, namun Naruto telah menunjukkan tekad perubahan yang lebih baik untuk kekasihnya itu. Kekasih yang sebenarnya sangat manja terhadapnya.

Sakura yang belum mengetahui alasan apa di balik perubahan sikap Naruto itu memicingkan sebelah matanya, kepalanya memiring beberapa derajat ke sebelah kiri. Rupanya Sakura benar-benar heran dengan sikap Naruto kali ini.

Sakura tahu, Naruto itu tidak akan merangkul seorang Hinata Hyuuga karena takut sang kekasih akan jatuh pingsan. Jadi dari awal berpacaran dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu _over_ atau bersikap terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Itu tentu sangat mudah dilakukan karena pemuda pirang itu memang sangat cuek.

'Besok pasti akan ku cari tahu ada apa sebenarnya,' batin Sakura tegas.

"Teme tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, hari ini khusus aku dan Saso-_nii _saja."

"Kasian teme. Akan ku goda ah dia nanti." Naruto terkekeh mengingat nanti dia akan puas menggoda sahabat ayamnya. Kemenangan telak kali ini pasti akan berpihak pada Naruto.

"Hei hei Naruto." Sakura menegur Naruto yang asik berkhayal sendiri. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunan tingkat tingginya hanya menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Sasori, Sakura bahkan Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. 'ckckck. Kenapa harus selalu pakai cengiran rubah sih?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang Naruto, Hinata. Kami duluan ya," ucap Sasori menarik Sakura berjalan menjauhi pasangan kekasih yang unik itu.

"_Jaa_~ Hinata-_chan_, Naruto! Sampai ketemu besok!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oiya Naruto! Pastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat luar dalam!" Sasori engaja berteriak dengan kerasnya membuat Naruto dan Hinata tertegun, tapi tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah menggeram antara marah dan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

"Itu sudah pasti Sasori-_nii_!" teriak Naruto. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin saking malunya.

"Ayo Hinata_-chan_. Kita ke cafe yang mau kau kunjungi tadi."

"I-iya, Naruto_-kun_."

Berpisahlah kedua pasangan berbeda status hubungan itu, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan untuk kedua Haruno. Mereka melepaskan beban yang berada di pundak mereka itu. Entah masalah pekerjaan, cinta ataupun keluarga. Semuanya hilang dalam seketika ketika mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua, sepasang kakak beradik yang sudah lama tidak saling bermain, bersenang-senang bersama.

Mereka memutari dan mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Beberapa ada yang mengakibatkan Sakura mual karena kesukaan kakaknya menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim. Padahal Sakura itu termasuk penakut dan tidak tahan ketinggian apalagi harus meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti jetcoaster yang membuat nyawanya terasa melayang. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri sangat menikmati dan sesekali tertawa melihat raut wajah sang adik tercinta, namun ia selalu menemani dan menghibur jika Sakura sudah kelelahan dan ngambek. Berarti itu gilirannya menuruti keinginan Sakura jika ia masih ingin hidup.

Membeli eskrim dan permen kapas yang sewarna dengan rambut Sakura membuat Sakura melupakan acara cemberutnya. Kalau sudah begitu, maka Sasori akan selalu tersenyum lebar. Orang-orang yang melihat merekapun jadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan terhadap kedua sosok yang seakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, mereka merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti duo Haruno itu. Well, mereka bukan hanya membahagiakan diri mereka sendiri namun juga membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Semoga saja para malaikat mencatat amal baik mereka. Amin.

"Ini yang terakhir, lalu kita pulang." Sasori mengajak Sakura menaiki wahana kincir angin.

"Hwaaaaa sudah lama sekali kita tidak naik ini _Nii-chan_! Pemandangan malamya pun bagus sekali dari sini."

Sasori terkekeh geli. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukai ini."

"Ne, _Nii-chan_..."

"Hm?" Sasori masih memandang kerlap kerlip di bawahnya.

"_Arigatou_ Saso-_nii_ mau menemani Saku hari ini." Sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk sang kakak. Hatinya terasa senang menyadari bahwa hari ini tidak seburuk hari kemarin. Setelah semalam dia merasa bersedih hari ini ia merasakan kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Sungguh beruntung ia mempunyai seorang kakak seperti Sasori, walaupun ia sangat jarang bertemu namun Sasori selalu membuat dirinya melupakan segala kesedihannya selama ini.

"_Douita_ Saku_-chan_."

"Bulannya cantik ya." Hari ini bulan memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan pendar kuning keemasannya di langit gelap. Mengingatkan Sakura dengan bola mata belahan jiwanya.

"Secantik seorang Haruno Sakura."

"Ha ha ha. _Nii-chan_ tahu saja kalau Saku cantik."

"Menyesal aku mengucapkan itu," ucap Sasori menghela napas, menggoda Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya itu, hah?" protes Sakura. kedua tangannya dibuat bersedekap di dadanya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

"..." Sasori masih bersikap masa bodoh, membuang wajah imutnya. Ia sedang menahan kikikan sehingga perutnya bergetar karena ikut merasa geli. Sakura memang gampang tergoda, itu menjadikan makanan harian Sasori tiap bertemu.

"Huft..." Sakura menyerah untuk tidak menanggapi godaan Sasori lagi setelah sebelumnya menginjak kaki Sasori yang berlapiskan sepatu kets dengan keras. Membuat Sasori memberhentikan kikikan dalam hatinya menjadi ringisan kesakitan.

"Ne... _Nii-chan_." Sakura menghentikan acara marahnya. Suaranya melembut kembali.

"Ya?"

"_Nii-chan_ tahu tidak, kalau setiap pagi dan malam Saku selalu menyempatkan diri memperhatikan matahari dan bulan."

"Tidak."

"_Nii-chan_ tahu kalau Saku lebih senang memperhatikan kedua benda langit itu daripada foto kita sekeluarga?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasori sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "kau tidak menyukai melihat foto kebersamaan kita?"

"Bukan begitu." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Saku hanya menyukai sesuatu hal yang dapat bergerak."

"_Nii-chan_ tidak mengerti."

"Hmm... Saku selalu membayangkan setiap di pusat lingkaran matahari dan bulan terdapat gambaran keluarga kita. Keluarga yang akan tersenyum setiap pagi dan malamnya ketika Saku bertemu atau melihat mereka. Saku membayangkan sosok kita semua bergerak. Apa yang Saku inginkan malah lebih mudah terlihat di sana dibandingkan di mimpi atau dari sebuah foto."

Sasori yang mendengar penuturan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Sasori merasa bukan seorang kakak yang baik bagi adik kecilnya.

"Sakura..."

"Ya _Nii-chan_?"

Sasori menghembuskan napas dan memandang Sakura dengan tegas. "_Nii-chan_ berjanji untuk selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak, seorang anggota keluarga yang dapat kau percayai. Dan _Nii-chan_ berjanji selalu ada di setiap kesempatan yang kau inginkan kapan pun itu."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk niat baik _Nii-chan_. Saku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap wajah Sasori lembut. "Tapi Saku tidak memerlukan janji seperti itu dari Sasori-_nii_."

"Sa..."

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan janji kalau sulit untuk ditepati. Karena ketika kau menjanjikan sesuatu berarti kau telah memberikan harapan besar pada orang yang kau janjikan."

Sasori tertegun mendengar hal itu. Napasnya tercekat.

"Sasori-_nii_ hanya perlu mengatakan, akan _Nii-chan_ usahakan kalau Saku membutuhkan _Nii-chan_. Tidak perlu ada kata janji." Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Sasori yang sedang berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Setetes air mata turun dari bola mata milik Sasori.

"Maaf... dan terima kasih kau mau mengerti _Nii-chan_ mu yang tidak berguna ini." Sasori menundukkan kepalanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura terulur, menyentuh garis wajah Sasori. Mengangkat wajah pemuda itu sehingga kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Haruno Sasori adalah _Nii-chan_ terbaik yang Sakura miliki." Ibu jarinya menghapus tetesan air mata yang baru pertama kali ini di lihatnya keluar dari mata yang selalu mengekspresikan keceriaan.

_Emerald_ Sakura berubah menjadi sendu. Sakura memajukan tubuhnya cepat memeluk tubuh Sasori.

"Maaf... maaf..." gumam Sasori lirih berulang kali dalam pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_!"

"Ya, ada apa Uchiha? Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam olahraga?" tanya Gai-_sensei._

"Hn. Haruno Sakura sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, jadi aku akan menjaganya di ruang kesehatan karena Shizune-_sensei_ tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh baiklah. Shizune_-san_ memang sedang ada urusan. Kau jaga saja Haruno sampai ia sembuh." Gai-_sense_i memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersinar.

"Hn. Terima kasih _Sensei_," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan lapangan olahraga yang sedang panas-panasnya akibat sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat membakar kulit para siswa yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga di hadapannya terdapat pintu yang tertempel papan bertuliskan Ruang Kesehatan. Menggeser pintu ruangan sedikit kemudian menutupnya kembali dan tidak lupa menguncinya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggunya untuk melakukan aktifitasnya bersama sang tunangan.

Aktifitas? Bukannya Haruno Sakura sang tunangan dikabarkan sedang sakit? Makanya gadis itu sekarang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di ruang kesehatan yang memiliki khas bau obat-obatan dengan sangat menyengat. Hmm... kalian seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan buruk putra bungsu Uchiha saja. Untuk apa dia bersusah payah membujuk Sakura untuk berpura-pura sakit dan menyuruh menunggunya di ruang kesehatan apalagi sampai mencari tahu kalau Shizune_-sensei_ sedang ada urusan di luar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang, menyamankan dirinya sembari menunggu Sasuke sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ikut menaiki ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Sakura, padahal kasur itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja.

"Hei hei, apa yang kau lakukan Sasu_-kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke yang telah memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu bersamamu."

"Hn?"

"Aku sedang bosan Sakura. Dari kemarin kau selalu bersama Sasori." Sasuke mulai melakukan aksinya. Wajahnya sudah berada di tengkuk Sakura. Hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus aroma tubuh _favorite_ yang menguar, sesekali mengecup bahkan lidahnya menjilati sedikit kulit halus itu. Menimbulkan sensasi hangat bercampur geli sehingga bulu-bulu halus di sekitar tengkuk Sakura meremang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sasuke memang sangat pandai merangsangnya, sangat mudah jika kau hafal seluruh titik sensitif gadis yang kau cintai. Oh sebaiknya jangan menyebutnya gadis tapi wanita. Itu lebih pantas untuk wanita musim semi ini. Kenapa? Kalian akan mengetahuinya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Nngghh... jadi kau cemburu dengan kedekatanku dan Sasori_-nii_?" Sakura bertanya sambil menahan desahannya. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mendesah kalau diperlakukan seperti itu bukan?

"Hn. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada kakak ipar sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu kan Saku?"

"Yap. Lalu?"

"Dua hari tidak bersamamu, apalagi tidak melihatmu sepanjang hari terasa tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak merasakan itu." Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi miring, tepat menghadap wajah pemuda tampan nan _stoic_ itu. Memberikan senyuman manisnya dengan tampang polos. Merasa tidak berdosa dengan jawabannya yang sudah dipastikan membuat Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyit heran bercampur ketidaksukaannya.

"Hn? Kau merasa senang berada jauh dariku **Nona** **U-chi-ha**?" suara Sasuke mulai bernada introgasi dan penekanan pada bagian 'Nona Uchiha'.

"Biasa saja. Hei, aku belum menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha," protes Sakura ringan.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi Sakura. Dan kau akan kujadikan nona Uchiha malam ini juga kalau aku mau." Sasuke menyeringai menantang Sakura yang gelagapan mendengar perkataan Sasuke bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa saja, bahkan untuk menikahinya detik ini kalau ia bersedia.

"Aku tidak berbohong **Tuan muda U-chi-ha**. Kau mengharapkan aku akan selalu merindukanmu eh? Dan jangan berpikir kau dapat menikahiku kapanpun kau ingin. Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau klaim seenaknya." _Emerald_ Sakura bersinar licik menghadapi tantangan _onyx_ Sasuke yang berkilat nakal.

"Benarkah semua itu?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memgang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas rubuh Sakura. Pemuda itu kini telah menindih tubuh mungil wanitanya, bahkan dengan jarak wajah hanya terpaut beberapa _centi_. Hembusan hangat saling beradu.

"Katakan sekali lagi kau tidak merindukanku selama dua hari ini, katakan sekali lagi kau tidak ingin cepat menikah denganku," ucap Sasuke tegas ketika bibirnya telah menempel dengan bibir berwarna merah muda menggoda di bawahnya. Hanya sekedar menempel bukan mencium. Sasuke sedang menggodanya pasti. Bibir Sakura terasa geli ketika bibir pemuda itu berbicara, setelahnya bibir itu berkedut menahan geli karenanya.

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menarik kedua ujung bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan lembut pada bibir tunangannya itu. Seorang wanita memang bisa nakal bukan?

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, tersentak karena ciuman singkat tiba-tiba. Namun segera ia balas kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Sakura memejamkan matanya seperti biasa, menyelami perasaan nyaman yang menderanya. Sasuke masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum tipis di sela-sela ciuman. Ciumannya makin ganas karena tangan Sakura ternyata sudah terlepas dari cekalannya semenjak ia terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak, kini jari jemari yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya itu sudah mulai meremas rambutnya dan menekan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya pun semakin menekan bibir Sakura. Menandakan wanita yang ditindihnya telah terbuai. Tangan kanan Sasuke sendiri menyusup ke belakang tengkuk Sakura, tangan satunya lagi mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuh indah wanitanya yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Sakura makin meremas rambut Sasuke. Sasuke menanggapinya, melumat bibir bawah Sakura sehingga erangan kecil tercipta dari mulut Sakura.

"Nngghh~ Sasu_-kun_~"

Lidah Sasuke bergerak cepat melesak masuk ketika mendapat celah. Serangannya benar-benar mendominasi untuk saat ini, menginvasi seluruh area mulut wanitanya. Sakura kewalahan menghadapi serangan lidah Sasuke. Memang ia tidak pernah bisa menang dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan rangsangan yang menjerumus ke hubungan lebih intim.

Setelah beberapa saat ia bertarung lidah dengan ganas, kini pemuda _stoic_ itu merubah serangannya menjadi lebih lembut setelah merasa Sakura benar-benar kalah darinya. Mereka memang terbiasa berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga Sasuke mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke arah bawah dari leher jenjang Sakura, dimana bagian itu sudah sedikit terekspose melihat tiga kancing kemeja Sakura telah terbuka. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja tuan muda Uchiha kita. Sasuke mengecup belahan dada Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya sebentar. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam bra berwarna biru muda, meremas buah dada kiri Sakura yang besar dan kenyal. Sesekali memelintir kecil pucuk buah dada itu mengakibatkannya menegang. "Akh! Nngghhh~" Desahan keluar lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Mata Sakura terpejam menikmati semua perlakuan tunangannya itu. Tubuhnya pun melemas secara bertahap.

"Saku..."

"Hn?" gumam Sakura sembari menunjukkan _emerald_-nya yang telah sayu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu," geram Sasuke tertahan dalam persembunyiannya yang empuk. Napas Sakura tercekat, tiba-tiba saja hal 'itu' teringat. Secara tidak sabaran, ia menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, ia tidak senang jika diganggu pada saat seperti ini.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hn? Apa harus sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya asal, wajahnya mulai maju kembali. Sakura berkelit dengan mendudukan dirinya. Membuat Sasuke ikut terduduk di atas kaki Sakura.

"Sebenarnya mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai pertunangan kita..." Sakura memotong kalimatnya sejenak, "...dan _**tou-san**_."

"Hn?" tanda tanya besar menggelayuti pemikiran Sasuke sedara mendadak.

'Ada apa ini?'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Minna-san...!

Bagaimana makin aneh nggak nih cerita?! Intinya cha bingung ma nih chapter, un!

Cha lagi coba fokus ke hubungan kakak adik SasoSaku dulu. Tapi SasuSaku uda mulai keliatan banyak juga kan? hmm... Apa masih dikit ya? #nah ntu tahu author bego! Di chidori seluruh klan Uchiha. #author sekarat.

Tapi romance-nya makin kerasa kan? Hehehe.

Cha bingung harus ngomong apa lagi. Cuma mungkin cha pengen curcol dikit, kenapa bisa kebayang bikin cerita yang ntarnya Sakura bakal sakit-sakitan?

Itu karena Cha sendiri dari kecil suka sakit-sakitan sampe detik ini. Mungkin malah ngrasa makin aneh sakitnya? Cha ga mao periksa ke dokter, soalnya cha benci dokter, obat dan rumah sakit. I HATE THEM! Tapi jujur cha masih bingung mau make penyakit yang mana, soalnya cha pengen pake penyakit yang gejalanya lagi cha rasain sekarang. Tapi yg mana? Gejala yg cha punya ada beberapa. Tapi muda-mudahan sih itu Cuma sakit biasa ._. Aminnnnnn...

Apa ada yang mau kasih masukkan tentang penyakit Sakura?

Kayanya segitu dulu curcol cha, hehe.

Sekarang waktunya bals review...! maap cha ga bisa bls lewat Pm satu-satu dulu, soalnya cha harus bolak balik warnet sementara waktu ini.

**Sslove'yumiki**:

Salam kenal juga yumiki :D benarkan itu panggilanmu? Iya nih makin rumit sampe puyeng juga ternyata ngbuatnya. Gomawo uda bilang menarik,, Ini uda update, Please Review lagi yah... XD

**KarinHyuuga:**

Ganbatte mo Karin! Yahhh nyiksa dikit lah... nyehehhehehehe~ gpp kan? Ne~ karin-chan bikin account dong biar kita bisa ngobrol, un .. ini uda update jadi chap besok d Review lagi yah... XD

**Namira-chan**:

Iya maap banget updatenya telat iya ntar pasti tuh bapak-bapak bakal nyesel! Yosh, review lagi yah nami-chan... ._.v XD

**Someone**:

Cha ngucapin maaf banget buat updatenya yang selalu aja lama... kali ini gimana ceritanya? Apa masih bagus? #Takut. Tentu aja cha balas review mu! Ga mungkin ngga... apa sekarang keberadaanmu uda diakui? Icha bingung harus manggil kamu apa? Jangan someone trus doong... penasaran! Hehe Kalo uda punya acc log-in aja, review lagi buat chap ini, makasih uda sharing juga XD

**Namikaze yakonahisa**:

#ngelus punggung hisa(?) juga... ini uda lanjut! So, Please Review lagi yah... XD

**Poetrie-chan**:

Salam kenal juga poetrie-chan arigatou buat tanggapannya, un. Ini uda lanjut, so Please Review again XD

**Minamoto Sayaka**:

Bapaknya menderitanya nanti yah, yg pasti sih ada Cuma ga tau di chap berapa? Hohoho. Uda Update nyooo~ Review lagi dear XD

**Icha Yukina Clyne**:

Iya Icha-chan, si Arashii bakal dapet ganjarannya yang setimpal! Buat curhatnya Saku di chap besok ya, jadi di tungguin aja, fufufu. Saku ga meninggal qo... oiya, kamu masuk grup SSL bukan sih? Ini uda Update tapi ga kilat nyooo~ Review lg yah... Ganbatte Mo!

**Teguh-kun**:

Ini uda nee-chan lanjut,, jadi Review lagi ya guh-kun XD

**Ichiruki rien****:**

Nyit2-chan...! gomenasai cha baru bisa update T-T besok-besok cha usahain lebih cepet deh. Happy reading & gomawo buat fave-nya, XD

**8skyesphantom**:

Gomawo uda dibilang keren w. Yup, ga usa bilang juga uda di ijinin qo. Ini uda lanjut, besok Riview lagi yah... XD

**Ucucubi:**

Arigatou uda suka mianhe ga bisa update kilat. Mudah-mudahan kamu masih penasaran deh ma fic ini, Review lagi yah XD

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**:

Ne~ gpp ko baru baca juga, yg penting uda baca, hehe. Kamsahamnida uda mo review juga, un :D cha uda sering mampir ke fict Wulan tp ada yg cha review ada yg ngga... ._. so, Review onegaishimasu for the this chap XD

**Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki**:

Daijoubu... arigatou uda review, un! H h h iya kayanya, cha juga ga kuat kalo jadi saku. Yup, bakal Happy ending qo... ini uda update tapi gomena ga bisa kilat. Mudah-mudahan suka sama chap yang ini. Review onegaishimasu for the this chap XD

**Chakis:**

Yup, salam kenal juga Chakis :D gomena ga bisa update cepet Review lagi yah di chap ini XD

**Aoi Shou'no**:

Hajimemashite mo yup, gpp qo baru review sekarang. Yang penting kan uda review, hehe ga bakal ada perkelahian antara SasuSaku ko... ga tega berbuat telalu kejem ma saku, #Boong! Arigato mo :D review lagi yah... XD

**Anka-chan:**

H h h. Greget banget yah? Udaaa updateee jadi review lagi Anka-chan... XD

**Scy Momo Cherry**:

Yooo imouto...! iya nih bakal ganti rating secara bertahap. Sesuaiin sama ceritanya juga sih... hohoho.

**WaffleAndCream**:

Arashi mo dibotakin? H h h ide bagus itu! #Devil Smirk. Tulisan amburadul kaya gini ko rapi?! Ckckck. Bendera diturunin soalnya ga update kilat. Wkwkwkwk Review lagi dong... XD

**Kamichama Neko-pyon**:

Yup, salam kenal juga:D wahhh langsung diabisin, makasih ya. Ini uda lanjut lagi un . wahhh masa tokoh pentingnya meninggal juga sih? Ya ga mungkin lah... oiya, namamu lucu, un XD Review lagi yahhh

**Gomena kalau ada salah dalam penulisan nama...**

**INGAT CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA ADA DI RATED M...!**

**PLEASE REVIEWnya, soalnya itu support terbesar cha buat terus nulis fic ini...**

**^REVIEW PLEASE^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebenarnya mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai pertunangan kita—" Sakura memotong kalimatnya sejenak, "—dan _tou-san_."

"Hn?" tanda tanya besar menggelayuti pemikiran Sasuke sedara mendadak.

'Ada apa ini?'

**MASK IN MY LIFE**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**This fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Family, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : LEMON, OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc**

**Rated : M**

**-!-**

**Don't ****LIKE **** Don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER. 5**

**-!-**

"Apa ada masalah dengan pertunangam kita Saku?"

"Hmm... itu," gumam Sakura tidak jelas, terdengar tidak yakin dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Apa _tou-san_ mu berubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan memantapkan hati, ia mulai berbicara, "Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu di balik pertunangan kita yang bisa di bilang sangat mendadak ini." Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura berbicara dengan seksama.

"Kau pasti sempat merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap _tou-san_ bukan pada saat kita membicarakan tentang pertunangan bahkan rencana pernikahan kita di taman waktu itu?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas kembali. "Sebenarnya, malam hari setelah acara di taman itu aku mendengar sesuatu hal yang mengejutkanku," ucap Sakura dengan iris _emerald_ yang mulai berubah sendu. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari seperti orang kebingungan. Intinya ia tidak ingin memandang Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku mendengar percakapan antara _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ menginginkan sebuah pesta pertunangan untuk kita, tapi _tou-san_ menolaknya dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal untuk diterima olehku bahkan _kaa-san_ pun berpikiran seperti itu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap tirai di samping kanannya, menatap tirai dengan pandangan nyaris kosong. Namun ia tetap mencoba menceritakan ke seluruh kejadian yang di lihat dan di dengarnya kepada Sasuke sang tunangan. Tidak ada yang ia tutup-tutupi, tidak ada yang ia lebihkan atau kurangi. Semua fakta ia beberkan, ia sudah siap dengans segala tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Apalagi reaksi Sasuke yang memang hampir mirip dengan reaksi sang kakak — Sasori. Memang Sasuke tidak memotong ucapannya, namun sesekali akan terdengar geraman. Wajahnya tetaplah datar namun bola mata _onyx_nya terlihat berkilat.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya dan sampai saat ini ia berhasil tidak menangis. Mungkin karena ia belum menatap wajah Sasuke selama bercerita. Ia takut. Dari ujung matanya, Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

**Deg deg deg**.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, telapak tangannya saling menyatu dan meremas. Bahkan terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Hmm... jadi sekarang aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu Sasuke-_kun_. Kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak," ucap Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Hn. Dasar bodoh."

Sakura tersentak, wajahnya dengan cepat menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Dirinya menahan napas, melihat wajah dan mata Sasuke yang melembut. Ini benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sa—"

"Kau memang wanita paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal," lanjutnya.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju pipi ranum Sakura. Jari jemarinya menyusup di sela-sela rambut, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Sakura perlahan. Kemudian dengan diikuti tangan yang satunya, ia menangkup wajah Sakura. sedikit menghapus buliran air mata yang menggenang di sudut kelopak mata Skura.

"Aku tidak mungkin memutuskan tali pertunangan kita hanya karena hal seperti itu. Mungkin kau takut karena menyangka aku akan marah karena merasa hubungan kita diperalat oleh _tou-san_ mu, serta mengambil keuntungan dengan memakai nama Uchiha. Namun itu dapat dikatakan bukan memperalat, tapi bekerjasama. Nama Uchiha pun akan semakin terkenal berkat nama Haruno yang selalu beriringan meraih tingkat popularitas dalam dunia perbisnisan. Aku juga sudah memperkirakan hal ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendengar hal itu secara langsung dari mereka dan membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini."

"…"

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Kau ini kuat, kau pun seorang wanita jenius. Kau harus memakai logikamu jika menghadapi _tou-san_ mu itu," lanjut Sasuke. Kini ia membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

"Walau sekarang niat _tou-san_ mu itu buruk karena memperalatmu tapi nanti kita akan buktikan kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya salah karena terus menerus menyembunyikanmu sebagai anak kandungnya. Ingat sampai kapanpun kau selalu memiliki aku di sampingmu," ucap Sasuke lembut namun penuh ketegasan dalam setia perkataannya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan dada sang tunangan. Ia menangis. Namun hatinya kini terasa jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sakura sangat takut awalnya namun sekarang ia sungguh merasa amat sangat bodoh karena sempat merasa tidak mempercayai pemuda _stoic_ yang selama kurang lebih lima tahun ini mendampinginya.

Kenapa ia harus memepertanyakan kesungguhan Sasuke? Padahal sedari awal seharusnya ia tahu bahawa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa pertimbangan serius, apalagi ini mengenai hubungan mereka. Memang kapan sih Sasuke sekali saja berniat melepaskan dirinya? Adanya Sasuke yang begitu terlihat _overprotective_.

Sakura jadi tersenyum kemudian terkekeh kecil. Membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu mengernyit heran.

'Ada apa dengannya? Tadi habis menangis sekarang tiba-tiba tertawa?' Otak jeniusnya yang biasanya dapat memahami isi hati dan pikiran Sakura sekarang malah tumpul.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, _onyx_nya menatap Sakura yang masih saja terkekeh kecil padahal jejak air mata belum sepenuhnya mengering dari wajah manisnya.

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham sedikit untuk menetralkan suaranya yang agak parau. Sakura balik menatap Sasuke yang masih mempertontonkan ekspresi kebingungan yang langka. Sakura trsenyum simpul kemudian berkata, "maaf Sasuke-_kun_, tadi aku hanya tengah berpikir setelah mendengarkan ucapanmu. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saja kau tahu?"

"Kau memang bodoh," jawab Sasuke langsung.

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak bodoh tahu!" Sikap Sakura sepertinya sudah mulai kembali normal.

"Hn. Terus? Kan kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau seperti orang bodoh."

"Huft." Sakura menghela nafas, "ya kau benar, itu karena aku begitu mudahnya tidak mempercayai dirimu yang benar-benar mencintaiku setulus hati. Jadi kenapa dari kemarin aku harus menguras persediaan air mataku hanya karena masalah seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan segalanya dengan baik-baik. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana tanggapanmu jika kau mengetahui hal ini. Aku melupakan satu hal yang selalu melandasi hubungan kita sejak dahulu."

"..."

"Kepercayaan!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Intonasi yang penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan secara otomatis mengalun dari bibir sepasang anak manusia berbeda _gender_ itu. Keduanya kemudian saling menatap dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sakura tertawa kencang, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Tangan besarnya mengacak-acak mahkota pink Sakura dengan gemas.

"Hn. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Saku. Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya, hah?" tatap Sasuke sedikit mengintimidasi Sakura dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di kepala Sakura.

Perasaan menyesal kembali menggelayuti Sakura. dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Sasuke kembali.

"_Gomena_..." Nada menyesal terdengar lirih dari Sakura.

Giliran Sasuke menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Sakura erat sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus punggung wanitanya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau telah mengingatnya."

Kedua insan tersebut terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Hingga tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di antara lekukan bahu dan kepalanya itu menyeringai tipis. Oh oh oh, apa kiranya yang dipikirkan Uchiha satu ini?

"Saku," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, kau harus menebus kesalahanmu itu padaku karena sudah tidak mempercayaiku."

"Hah? Oke, kalo gitu aku harus berbuat apa?" jawab Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun semakin menyeringai lebar. Ckckck, Sakura sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati dalam berkata di depan Uchiha kita yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Aku minta sekarang."

"Hah? Minta apaan?" Sakura masih saja bertampang polos dan otaknya yang biasanya pintar tiba-tiba saja jadi lemod. Padahal gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sudah mulai aktif meraba-raba tubuhnya kembali sudah bisa dijadikan patokan apa yang diinginkan oleh tunangannya ini. Sasuke paling tidak tahan kalau menghadapi Sakura. Baik ekspresi wajah maupun gerak gerik sang kekasih sangat menggodanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura agak lama, tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sebelum akhirnya berbisik, sedikit menggeram, "Jangan menghindariku, Saku."

Sasuke merundukkan wajahnya kembali, mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Ciuman Sasuke semakin naik dan berhenti sejenak di telinga wanita itu. Disana ia memberi rangsangan dengan lidah dan hembusan nafasnya. Getaran menjalar dari tubuh Sasuke menuju ke tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Bibir Sakura merekah untuk menjawab godaan pria tampan itu, "Aku tidak pernah menghindar, Sayang." Gerakan bibir tipis Sakura yang masih menempel dengan bibir Sasuke, membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi geli dan gatal dalam waktu bersamaan. Tanpa adanya aba-aba, Sakura sudah memulai kontak fisik duluan kali ini.

Sakura mulai mengecup bibir Sasuke kembali hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengulum bibir wanita yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Meresapi segala kecupan manisnya. Sementara itu, tangan Sasuke menyentuh dada Sakura yang masih terbalut seragam, bergerak menelusuri tubuh mungil namun proporsional ke arah atas, menuju sekitar leher jenjang yang juga menggodanya.

Sasuke melenguh dan melumat lebih dalam, mengulum lidah Sakura kemudian menyerang. Buah dada Sakura tertindih dada bidang Sasuke dan ia dapat merasakan cepatnya detak jantung lelaki itu. Ataukah detak jantung miliknya sendiri? Sakura tidak tahu, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sangat menginginkan segala sentuhan yang hanya biasa didapatnya jika bersama sang lelaki tampan ini.

Sakura merasa lutunya selemah air saat bibir Sasuke berpindah ke lehernya, lidah beserta gigi geliginya menyentuh lehernya yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Sakura merasa bagai di awang-awang, melayang. Hasratnya menggila, tak tertahankan dan liar. Ia ingin bibir Sasuke menelusuri tubuhnya sekaligus. Tidak peduli dimana mereka tengah berada sekarang. Untung saja ruang kesehatan sekolah itu dikhususkan memakai lapisan peredam suara.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menjamahi payudara Sakura, menelusup ke dalam seragam. Memainkan putingnya dengan lembut namun sesekali menariknya dengan kasar. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat menahan rintihannya keluar sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sasuke melepas kemeja sekolah beserta bra yang dikenakan Sakura dan menarik rok dengan sedikit paksa, hanya tinggal celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah muda yang menempel pada tubuh indahnya. Sakura menikmati keadaannya yang sekarang namun pikirannya tetap berjalan. Ia tetap merasakan khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang memasuki ruangan ini, sementara Sasuke semakin nekad menyalurkan hasratnya yang sudah ia bendung semenjak pagi tadi. Lidahnya mulai bermain di payudara Sakura, menjilat, menghisapnya. Sesekali ditengah hisapannya ia memainkan puting payudara Sakura dengan lidahnya, membuat Sakura meringis nikmat.

Sementara lidahnya bekerja, tangan Sasuke pun tak berhenti menjelajahi paha mulus Sakura, tangannya menelusuri paha putih tersebut sebelum berhenti di pangkalnya. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya mengikuti garis bibir kemaluan Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh kain tipis yang melindungi organ intim wanita cantik di bawah tindihannya. Membuat wanita itu mendesah tak karuan menikmati sentuhan tangan pria stoic itu.

"Uggghh~" Sakura mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Sasuke yang satunya berpindah menggantikan peran mulutnya pada payudara Sakura. Pria itu mencoba mencium bibir Sakura kembali. Pertama Sakura mencoba bermain-main dengan Sasuke, menggodanya dengan berusaha menolak ciuman. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke kanan dan kekiri, menghindari sosoran bibir Sasuke dengan sedikit kikikan kecil. Namun Sasuke tak kehabisan akal dan mulai menggerakan jarinya yang berada di mulut kemaluan Sakura berusaha memberikan rangsangan lebih.

Jemari Sasuke dengan lihai memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan yang membuat Sakura terbuai tak berdaya. Wanita cantik itu tidak pernah tidak menikmati gerakan tangan pria itu pada lorong kewanitaannya walau masih terhalang celana dalamnya yang semakin basah. Walau sudah berkali-kali terjamah oleh sang tunangan, tapi tetap saja rasa gairahnya tidak pernah surut. Dirasakannya lorong kewanitaannya sangat basah, sementara dirinya pun mulai tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah sedikit lebih keras.

"Aghh! Sasu~"

Akhirnya pagutan bibir Sasuke pun disambut oleh Sakura. Dengan leluasa Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, saling bermain lidah walaupun Sakura tetap tak pernah menang dalam segala hal mengenai adu bercinta. Keduanya beradu lidah dengan ganas sampai saliva mereka meleleh di sudut bibir.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di mulut lorongnya pun mulai berani bermain lebih jauh. Sasuke menarik celana dalam Sakura hingga lepas yang memberikan akses bagi jari-jemarinya untuk mengeksplore bagian terintim itu lebih mudah. Kini Sakura sudah sangat terekspos, tidak ada satu helai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Sasuke menatap tubuh indah itu tanpa berkedip. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya namun tetap saja dapat langsung membuat adik kecilnya memberontak.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Celah kemaluan Sakura diselusuri oleh jemari Sasuke hingga berhenti di klitorisnya. Memberikan sedikit tekanan pada klitoris itu sambil membelai-belai seluruh bagian tubuh yang dapat di jangkaunya, membuat Sakura semakin mengerang. Jari-jemari Sasuke begitu mahir membawa Sakura ke zona kenikmatan yang terlarang. Jari tengah Sasuke mulai menyelusup membelah kemaluan Sakura dan menyeruak masuk. Jari itu mulai basah oleh cairan yang keluar dari liang kenikmatannya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakan jemarinya menggelitik dalam vagina Sakura membuat wanitanya berkelejotan mendesah tak karuan. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan jari Sasuke. Menimbulkan bunyi yang turut merangsang birahi Sasuke.

Sesekali ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang selalu mengeluarkan harum mawar karena terawat dengan baik. Birahinya pun meninggi dan semakin ganas mengerjainya. Sakura melenguh keras, tangannya yang menggapa-gapai leher Sasuke semakin mempererat, mendekatkan wajah Sasuke ke arah tengkuknya.

Sasuke sedikit mengecup leher jenjang Sakura menimbulkan sebuah tanda kemerahan. Kemudian ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berada di bagian bawah Sakura, merenggangkan kedua paha jenjang itu dan mulai menjilati vagina Sakura yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu tipis. Jilatan-jilatan bernafsu itu membuat darah Sakura berdesir. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya sedalam mungkin mengorek dan mengisap. Bukan itu saja, tangannya juga tetap merangsang klitorisnya. Sakura membuka menutup matanya dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan itu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau kenikmatan semakin menyelubunginya sehingga desahannya pun sudah menjadi-jadi.

Ia tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Cairan orgasmenya mengucur deras dari vaginanya. Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua paha Sakura seolah tidak ingin kehilangan setetespun cairan kenikmatan itu. Sakura mendesah panjang merasakan vaginanya disedot-sedot, tangannya meremasi rambut kekasih hatinya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas pasca orgasme, namun Sasuke masih saja melumat vaginanya. Lima menit kemudian barulah ia melepaskan Sakura untuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

Dengan buru-buru ia melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam atasnya, menampilkan tubuh atletis yang sempurna. Ia membuka celana panjang beserta dalamannya, kini kejantanan Sasuke terlihat lebih jelas urat-uratnya yang menonjol serta warnanya yang kemerahan. Sakura sendiri sudah tidak sabar membayangkan kejantanan itu akan segera membobol vaginanya. Matanya melotot memandangi liang vagina Sakura yang telah basah dan siap di masuki itu. Ia pun mulai menekankan penisnya ke vagina itu.

"Aaakkhh…!" erang Sakura.

Walaupun vaginanya telah basah oleh cairan kewanitaan, namun kejantanan Sasuke masih terasa sesak baginya. Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan memelas Sakura, Sasuke terus mendorong masuk batang kejantanannya. Setiap kali ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tubuh Sakura semakin berkelejotan menahan nyeri tiap pertama kali memulai permainan bercampur nikmat. Tempo genjotan Sasuke terus naik sehingga tak terasa kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam. Sakura pun agaknya mulai beradaptasi dan larut dalam birahi.

Tubuh Sakura terguncang-guncang dengan keras seiring dengan sodokan Sasuke yang makin ganas. Sakura benar-benar kewalahan dibuatnya, Sasuke bagaikan banteng liar yang sulit ditundukan. Semakin memelas, ia justru semakin ganas menyetubuhinya. Nampak kedua buah dada Sakura ikut berguncang seirama tubuhnya. Sasuke menaikan kedua betis sang kekasih ke bahunya yang lebar, lalu tangannya meraih payudara itu dan meremas-remasnya dengan kasar.

"Uhh~ Sakura!" lenguh Sasuke merasakan sensasi jepitan daging wanita cantik ini.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura mencapai orgasmenya, tubuhnya menekuk ke atas sampai tulang-tulang rusuknya tercetak. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal ini langsung membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya sendiri. Erangannya yang nyaring kini agak teredam. Sungguh orgasme hebat yang dirasakannya, orgasme yang cukup panjang. Namun Sasuke masih saja menggenjoti vaginanya tanpa ada tanda-tanda mau keluar. Stamina pria ini memang sesuai dengan penampilannya, Sakura tidak tau dirinya masih bisa bertahan berapa lama lagi menghadapinya.

"Sa-Sasu-_kun~_ jangan terlah-lu la-mah." Sakura mencoba mengingatkan pria yang masih serius menggeluti tubuhnya. "nngghhh~ seh-bentar lah-gi ganh-ti pelajaran."

"Tidak akan lama!" sahut Sasuke di tengah genjotannya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Bunyi kecipak di antara sela-sela peraduan paha semakin terdengar memantul di dinding-dinding ruangan.

Lima menit kemudian barulah Sasuke klimaks. Ia menekan penisnya dalam-dalam dan Sakura merasakan cairan hangat mengisi rahimnya. Begitu hangat dan kental. Setelah puas berejakulasi, ia mencabut penisnya dari vagina Sakura. Lelehan sperma kental bercampur cairan orgasme tampak menjuntai saat penis itu baru lepas.

Pasangan yang selesai bercumbu itu mengatur aliran napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Sasuke yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, hah?!" erang Sakura sambil memukul lemah punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sekarang bukan masa suburmu, bukan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Kita jadi lebih cepat menikah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke, mengecup lembut kening Sakura. membuat Sakura blushing untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aa—"

"Sudah cepat menyingkir! Aku ingin berpakaian. Dasar tidak tahu tempat," umpatnya, dengan sedikit tenaga ia mendorong Sasuke menjauh untuk menyembunyikan sebagian perasaannya yang membuncah senang karena kesungguhan Sasuke dan apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Teme! Kau di dalam kan?! Cepat buka!"

"Cih, sialan si Dobe!" Sasuke menggerutu gara-gara gedoran di pintu ditambah suara cempreng sahabat baiknya itu yang sangat-sangat memekakan telinga. Sedangkan Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tunangannya itu menekuk wajah sedalam-dalamnya.

'Mati kau Dobe!' batin Sasuke.

"Sebentar Naruto!" Sakura berteriak menyahut panggilan Naruto sebelum suara cemprengnya terdengar kembali sehingga memancing orang-orang di luar sana.

"Oke, aku tunggu Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto entah kenapa langsung patuh terhadap Sakura dibandingkan jika yang menyuruhnya sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memungut seragam mereka kembali yang telah berceceran kemana-mana. Memakainya dengan agak terburu-buru. Sasuke yang telah selesai terlebih dahulu langsung membantu Sakura mengancingkan seragam dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah memastikan penampilan mereka sudah jauh lebih baik, mereka segera merapikan kasur yang telah kusut. Kemudian membuka kunci pintu ruang kesehatan dan keluar.

Di samping pintu terlihat Naruto yang berdiri bersandar di tembok sambil bersedekap. Wajah penuh cengirannya terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan marah dong teme," ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "aku hanya ingin menjemput kalian untuk makan siang bersama. Karena pelajaran selanjutnya untuk hari ini ditiadakan soalnya ada rapat guru mendadak tadi kata Gay-sensei."

'Huft, tahu seperti itu harusnya lebih lama saja tadi.' Sasuke menarik pelan lengan Sakura, berjalan mendahului pemuda jabrik yang masih terlihat santai.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Tunggu!"

**To Be Continued**

**-!-**

**A/N:**

**Hwahahaha akhirnya selese juga deh lemonnya. Maap banget kalo lemonnya ga kerasa. Nih Cha pertama kali ngebuat scene Lemon kaya gini.**

**Soooo... gimana tanggapan para reader?**

**Aneh?**

**Kayanya sih iya. :p wkwkwkwkwk**

**Oiya, maap banget kalo fic ini update nya lama banget ya. Soalnya Cha stress berapa bulan ini di dunia nyata.**

**Kalau ada yang pernah liat fb cha berapa bulan ini pasti ngerti deh. Ada aja masalah yang ngebuat capek dan akhirnya menghilangkan segala keinginan buat ngapa-ngapain kecuali tidur. **

**Oiya, buat yang login ntar Cha bales lewat PM yah.**

**Yang ga login, cha bales di chap berikutnya. Soalnya ini Cha publish d kantor. Takut ketauan. Hehehe**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di Chapter 6 !**

**-!-**

**Cilacap, 28 Desember 2012**

** -!-**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**


End file.
